Dare To Move
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: When Randy takes Hunter's title...Hunter and Evolution decides to take it out on a certain diva whom they know Randy would do almost anything for. But just how far will he go to put a stop to Evolution's reign of terror on a helpless diva? Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett and her and Randy's children. But, no one else

A/N: Set after Survivor Series '04 where Randy became World Champion

* * *

Glass. Broken glass at that. It surrounded the trashed hotel room. Along with sheets that had been torn off of the bed, the television that was kicked over, the lamp was thrown against the wall and shattered, and he had thrown newspaper and broken so many shot glasses that it was hard to see the floor. And it was still not enough... he was still angry. 

Angry? No, Hunter was beyond angry. He was livid. He couldn't believe that snot nose punk had beaten him for his precious title. The title that he held so near and dear to his heart. He fumed even more as he thought about the last few minutes leading up to his loss.

* * *

_Conclusion of the match.._

_Hunter was back on his feet now, after being knocked down with an amature dropkick. He stared his opponent down, blantly shaking the hair from his face. He then went for the close lined, but missed, falling onto his knees. _

_He shook his head. Damn, this kid was fast! He couldn't believe the adrenaline. Soon realizing that he had his back to his opponent, Hunter quickly stood up and turned around, only to walk into his opponent's finishing move. He landed on his face, on the mat, hard, and then he was flipped over on his back. Much to his dismay, the ref counted the ill-fated pinfall. 1.2.3. The ring bell was next followed by Lilian Garcia's voice announcing the winner._

_"Here's your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion...Randy Orton!"._

_The crowd erupted into cheers and when Hunter looked up, he saw Orton, smiling, raising the title high above his head..._

* * *

He had been down too long, that's why he was able to hit the 'RKO' on him. He had had his back to him longer than he was suppose to and he knew it. But it was done, there was nothing he could do now. Sure, he had his re-match and all, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to teach Randy a lesson. He picked up a brand new shot glass and threw it across the room. He wanted to teach Randy that you _never_ turn your back on your friends.. especially if your friends are Evolution. 

Randy was estatic about his win. He looked at the belt... his belt, and smiled. This was all just too surreal. He was having a blast celebrating his victory with a couple of the guys, but it was nothing like when he and Evolution use to party. The easy access to very exclusive V.I.P rooms, the endless amount of the finest and most expensive Champagne, and the women. Lots and lots of women.

That was over now though. He knew that he was taking a huge risk by choosing the title over them but, looking at the title that was sitting on his shoulder, he knew it was worth it. He still couldn't help but feel a little bit out of place being here at this party without them. He suddenly wasn't having fun anymore. He sat on a stool at the crowded bar, sat his belt in front of him so he could keep an eye on it at all times, and ordered a round of drinks. When the bartender put them in front of him, a voice next to him startled him.

"Damn! I hope those are for friends because if not, you're gonna have a major hangover in the morning".

Randy laughed, looking over at the diva standing beside him. "Well, Scarlett, I guess I'm gonna have a 'major hangover' tomorrow". He picked up one of the glasses, and saluted it to her before downing it in one gulp.

She sat on the barstool next to him and watched as he finished the other five glasses. "And I thought Hunter had a drinking problem", she laughed, "But, you my friend, put him to shame".

He smirked at her. "Speaking of Hunter, why aren't you with him and the guys?"

She bit her bottom lip, nervously, remembering how fired up and angry Hunter was earlier about losing to Randy. And knowing him, he was probably letting his anger out in an un-healthy way. She looked over at Randy, who was now giving her a concerned look, and realized that she hadn't answered his question yet. "He needed some time to himself".

He nodded his head and didn't press on on the subject. They sat there in awkward silence for a moment and then she got off of the stool and went out to the dancefloor to dance with Jeff Hardy, who had only arrived minutes earlier. Randy sighed and ordered a few more drinks for the road.

This night was suppose to be special for him. It was his night. He was suppose to celebrate and enjoy it, but instead all he wanted to do was go back to his room and get some sleep.

He got off of his stool, grabbed his belt and went to go look for Cena. He found him in a booth in a corner with Maria, Ashley, and Candice. "John. Look man, I'm gonna catch a cab and head back to my room and get some sleep".

John looked up at him. "You sure about that? I mean, you're missing out on a hell of alot of chicks".

Randy smiled and shrugged. "I'll live. I'll see you later".

He walked through the crowd of people on the dancefloor looking for Scarlett. He finally spotted her. "Scarl.." Her name hung in mid-air when he caught sight of her dancing not only with Jeff now, but with Matt too. Oh, yeah, Hunter would _certainly_ appreciate his darling, innocent, valet dancing like a video vixen on the Hardy's.

He turned around before she could see him and left the club.

'Some congratulatory party that had turned out to be'. He thought to himself as he hailed a cab.

* * *

It was well past one in the morning when Scarlett had left the party to go check on Hunter. She wasn't sure if he was up or not. She had called his cellphone, but he didn't answer. She hesitated for a moment before lifting her hand and knocking softly on his room door. 

He didn't answer it right away, but when the door finally flew open, and Hunter was standing in front of her, eyes full of anger and sadness, the sight behind him caused Scarlett to step back.

His room was destroyed. It looked like a tornado had came by, hit it, went somewhere else, came back, and hit it again. "If you want to be alone then I'm sorry". She said, apologetically.

"No, come in". He said, almost begging.

She stepped into the room, examining the mess more closely. "Oh my God.."

Hunter plopped down on the only chair that wasn't covered in trash and sighed. Putting his head in his hands.

"Hunter, what happened?" She asked.

"What the fuck does it look like happened?" He said, his voice had become sharp.

She swallowed hard. He continued. "I lost my title to Randy Orton", he said in disgust, lifting his head from his hands, "Randy fucking Orton". He then looked over at her. "And where the hell where you?"

"Y-you know that I got banned from ringside early in the match. I couldn't have done anything anyways, it would've ruined the script". She said.

"Fuck the script!", he yelled, standing up, "You know how much that title means to me".

"I know, Hunter... I know but, I think Randy has some great potential. He could be a great champion". She said, trying to convince him.

Hunter's stare was as cold as ice. He walked over to her, looming over her. He slapped her across the face before adding, coldly, "I made that asshole what he is, and I made you. Remember that".

Scarlett was too shocked to cry and too shocked to fight back. She'd never seen this side of him before, and it honestly scared her. She backed away from him and hurried out of the door. She ran all the way down the hall to her room. When she was safely inside, she laid on the bed and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy woke up with a killer headache. He somehow managed to roll out of bed just as there was a knock at his door. He threw on his shirt and went to answer it. It was Jeff.

"Hey...man you look like hell". The man with the red and black hair said, stepping into the room.

Randy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat on the bed. "Yeah, well, what's your point?".

"My point is I think you need to take it easy on the Martini's next time".

"It was Vodka Tonic, and anyways what do you want?". Randy said, becoming annoyed.

Jeff laughed, shaking his head, causing the mini braids to fly. "I came to tell you that we have an autograph signing in less than three hours in Montreal".

Randy groaned, rubbing his temple to try and ease the throbbing pain. "Since when?".

"Since Mr.McMahon made the announcement over an hour ago", he said, sitting on a chair, "I've been calling your cellphone all morning to tell you".

Randy then reached over and grabbed his phone off of the night stand, and looked at it. Yep, he had missed Jeff's call. All four of them. He groaned again. "I'll meet you there, I guess".

Jeff then stood. "Alright, if you get lost, just call".

"Okay". And then he was gone. Randy stood and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, not noticing the man staring back at him. He really did look like hell. His eyes were a bloodshot red, and he had terrible bed hair.

He took a shower, and threw on his best suit. Grabbing his new title off of the dresser, he was out the door.

* * *

She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to check on him again, but with a very persuasive threat from both Dave and Ric, she didn't have a choice. They stood in Hunter's hotel room, trying to get him out of the messy bed. 

"Hunter, get up. We have to get to Montreal". Dave said.

Hunter shoved his head underneath his pillow, and muffled, "Leave me alone".

Ric stepped in. "No! Hunter, you get your ass out of that bed, get dressed, and let's go".

Hunter looked up through the pillows, giving Ric a glaring look. "Leave...me...alone".

"You can't just mope around all day over that stupid title. Move on". She quickly regretted saying that when all three of them stared at her. "I mean, you're gonna get it back".

Hunter then jumped out of the bed, coming towards her. She stepped back, stumbling over the lamp that was still on the floor from last night. He growled, "You know, you're really starting to piss me off".

"But, I was just saying..."

"Nobody asked for your damn opinion!" He yelled, grabbing her by the arms, painfully, shaking her.

When he had finally let her go, she fell onto the floor. He went into the bathroom to shower as Dave, and Ric sat there watching her. When he came out of the bathroom, they both stood up, and were headed for the door. Hunter turned to Scarlett, "Get off of your ass and lets go".

She didn't move. Didn't show any signs that she heard him, just continued to sit there, lost in her thoughts until Dave was grabbing her by the hair, "Are you deaf? He said let's go". He pulled her to the door by her hair.

She _really_ didn't want to be here right now.

* * *

Randy had been there for a while, taking pictures and signing autographs when they came. Even when they were out of character, they were still Evolution. When they were coming towards the table, he noticed that Scarlett hadn't been smiling. Autograph signings were always her favorite, but now, she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere in the world, but here. She caught his eye, and smiled. He smiled back at her until Hunter roughly pushed her to their seats. 

Randy went back to signing autographs.

When it was over, he caught up with her in the parking lot. "Hey. Is there something wrong?".

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"I don't know, you just seemed a little... off today".

She laughed. "No, I'm okay".

Randy caught sight of her arm, there was a bruise on it. "What happened?". He asked, going to touch it.

She stepped away from him. "Oh, I ran into the door. You know me, always running into something".

He wasn't convinced. "Well, it must have been one big door. Do you need something for it?"

"No, it's fine. Really. But, thanks". A limo pulled up beside them, Hunter's head out the window.

"Come on!" Was the only thing he said.

Scarlett slowly walked to the limo, looking over her shoulder to smile at Randy. He smiled back.

"Enjoy that title while you can, boy". Hunter called out to him, pointing at the gold that was resting on Randy's shoulder.

The limo pulled off, and Randy stood there, trying to figure out what the hell Hunter meant by that.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy was standing in the middle of the ring cutting a promo when Hunter came out. Not with Dave, or Ric, or Scarlett, but by himself. He knew they were somewhere around, just waiting to pounce on him. He looked around to see if they were gonna come through the crowd, but found no sight of them. This was certainly not a good sign.

Hunter stepped into the ring, sarcastically clapping his hands at Randy. He reached his hand out to him. Randy knew it was a set up, but found himself reaching out and grasping his hand, shaking it firmly. Hunter smiled. He took the microphone from him.

"You do know that I get a re-match, right?" He asked, gripping on to the younger mans hand hard. Randy nodded his head. "And you do know that _I_ get to choose the time, place, and stipulation?" Randy was confused. He was pretty sure the champion got to choose those things. He shook his head. Hunter laughed, gripping his hand tighter. "Well, seeing as that I am the Game, I can do whatever the hell I want, when I want. So, with that being said, I want my re-match... tonight".

Randy nodded his head. "You got it". He said. The crowd cheered.

Hunter let go of his hand and backed away, stepping out of the ring. When he was half way up the ramp, he turned back to the ring and stared at Randy. Then Dave and Ric came from two different sides of the arena and jumped him from behind. Hunter watched in amazement while Dave lifted Randy up, to only plow him back down on the mat with a powerful 'Batista Bomb'.

* * *

Scarlett was in the lockeroom waiting on him, just like she was told to. He had changed dramatically since he lost his title. He had just stepped in when Scarlett's cellphone started to ring. She answered it. 

"Scarl, I need you to..." Hunter started, but stopped when he noticed she was talking on her phone. He walked over to her, and grabbed it from her, flipping it shut.

"Hunter! I was using that!". She squealed in shock, standing to try and grab it back from him.

He pushed her back on the couch and hovered over her. "Shut up!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. She yelped. He slapped her again. "Now, listen to me. As I was trying to say, I need you to come ringside with me tonight.."

She interrupted him. "When have I not been at ringside for you?"

He grabbed her face. "Did you just interrupt me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry.." She started.

He punched her in the mouth. "I said shut up!"

Dave came into the room. "Forget about her, we gotta meet with Vince, now". He announced.

Hunter looked down at Scarlett, who's lip was now dripping with blood and her left cheek was swollen. He got off of her. "You better be ready by the time I get back". He warned her, walking towards the door. He mumbled, "Dumb broad".

When they were gone, she laid on the couch for a moment longer, crying. Then she stood up to get changed.

She was too afraid to imagine what Hunter might do to her if she hadn't.

* * *

He was close. Oh, so close. The ref had been knocked out, and Evolution was now swarming the ring. This was certainly an advantage on his part. He looked over at Scarlett, who was nervously holding a chair. 

"Do it!" He screamed at her.

She looked over at the ref, who was now starting to stir. Dave and Ric held him up as she rammed the chair right into his head, making sure the ref could see it...which he did. Once he was fully up, he called for the disqualification bell.

"Here's your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion...Randy Or--".

She didn't even have enough time to finish announcing it when Hunter, Dave, and Ric started beating him. Feeling as if she couldn't take anymore, Scarlett got out of the ring and quickly walked up the ramp. Hunter was staring at her with an evil glare, but continued on with the task at hand. She watched in disgust as they man handled him, beating him with his own title.

She wanted to help him, but knew there was nothing she could do. So she was stuck watching him take the worse beating of his young life.

She went backstage and ran into Jeff. "Hi". She said lowly. She just wanted to get back to her lockeroom before Hunter did.

"Hey yourself. What's wrong? You ran out of the ring like it was on fire or something". He said, staring at her face.

She smiled. "Just doing my job".

"What happened to your face?"

"Allergies. It makes my face swell like this". She said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh.. and you expect me to believe that?"

She sighed. "Jeff...", she stopped when she caught sight of a very angry Hunter storming her way.

The three of them didn't stop until he was dripping with blood. Then Hunter quickly left the ring to go look for Scarlett. He spotted her as soon as he got backstage talking with Jeff. He walked over to them.

"Scarlett.. I need to talk to you". He said, pulling her by the arm down the hallway towards the lockerooms.

Once they were out of Jeff's sight, he tightened his grip on her arm, enough to leave another bruise.

She screamed. "Ow! Hunter, you're hurting me!"

"Shut up, bitch!" He hissed.

Once they were inside the lockeroom, he slammed her against the wall, her head bouncing painfully against it. She started to feel dizzy.

"You did that shit on purpose didn't you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked wearily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", he said, banging the back of her head against the wall, "You cost me that match on purpose".

"Hunter, I swear, I didn't. I'm sorry". She cried.

"I don't want your fucking apology! Is your apology gonna get me another title shot you dumb bitch?" He said, punching her in the stomach. He let her go, and she slowly slid down the wall from the impact.

"You better _pray_ that Vince gives me another chance, because if he doesn't... I'll make damn sure that you regret it". He said.

He kicked her in the side and was out the door. She stayed still, too lost in the pain that was going through her body. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like she had been lying there for hours. In fear, she closed her eyes tightly when she heard the door open.

"Yo, Scarl.. Oh my God!", John said falling to his knees beside her, "What happened?"

She quickly tried to stand, but was too weak to. She fell into his arms. "I'm okay".

"What the hell do you mean you're okay? You can't even stand. Who did this to you?" He asked, helping her to her feet, walking her over to the couch.

"Leave me alone, Cena". She pushed him and fell back on the couch, wincing from the pain.

He sat down beside her. "No. Not until you tell me what happened". He replied, firmly.

She looked up at him, and sighed. She knew he wasn't going to let her be until she told him. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else".

"I don't know about that.."

"Promise me!" She cried.

He sighed, running his hand through his short, brown hair. "Fine... I promise".

She took a deep breath, but before she could say anything, Dave and Ric came barging into the room. She gasped.

"Cena? What the hell are you doing in here?" Dave asked, looking at a frightened Scarlett, and then at John.

"I was talking to Scarlett", he said, standing so that he was now face to face with the larger man, "Got a problem with that?"

Dave laughed. "I think you better leave now before I break your little ass in half, boy". He ruffled his hand in John's hair.

John slapped his hand away, and punched him in the jaw. Scarlett jumped up. "No! John! Go". She said, stepping between the two of them, holding Dave's arm before he could strike him back.

"It's him isn't it?" John asked.

"No, it's not. It's nobody, just go". She said, still holding Dave back.

When he walked out of the room, Ric followed him. Scarlett looked up at Dave, who was now fuming mad. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over him". She said, apologetically.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, flexing his jaw to try and loosen the tension that was filling it.

She hesitated for a moment. "He just came by to talk to me about some personal things". She said, finally. She had a feeling that he wouldn't believe that, but it was worth the try.

"Uh huh... how stupid do I look to you?" He asked, obviously not convinced. Just as she suspected.

On the inside, she was scared out of her mind, but she didn't show it on the outside. Well, she tried not to show it anyways. "What do you mean?"

"_It's him isn't it?_", he said, mocking John, while grabbing onto her arm, roughly, "You told him".

She shook her head quickly. "No, I didn't. I swear I didn't". She cried as he squeezed harder on her arm, that same arm that Hunter had left a bruise on also.

"You're a fucking liar", he said, shoving her onto the couch, "But you know what? I don't have time to be wasting on you. Just wait until Hunter finds out, he'll set you straight".

She fought back the tears that were filling her eyes, causing her vision to blur slightly. She was terrified at the thought of what Hunter was going to do to her. She couldn't stay here, and she knew it. She certainly couldn't share a room with him either. As soon as Dave was gone, she got up, shoved all of her things into her bag, grabbed her keys and took off to the hotel.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as he thought it was gonna be. In fact, it was worse. He knew they were gonna attack him, but he had no idea Scarlett was gonna hit him in the head with the steel chair. Now he had stitches running across his forehead. And in his opinion, it wasn't even the sexy type of stitches. Like the ones he usually got that made him look manly, made him look like he had been through rough times and overcame it all. Nope, these were the stitches that made him look like he had gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a title crazed psycho, a animal, a fossil, and a beautiful vixen. The stitches that made him look like a punk. 

He sighed to himself as he walked through the parking lot to his parked Rolls Royce Phantom. As he was approaching it, he saw a very pissed off John storming his way. "Woah! What's going on?" He asked, stepping in front of him.

"Those assholes!" John said.

"Wait! Who? What happened?" Randy asked.

"Your good buddies, Evolution. Do you know what they are up to?"

Randy shook his head. "No".

"You know how Trish's lockeroom is next to theirs?"

Randy nodded. Of course he knew that, hell, he even remembered trying to make a tiny hole in the wall just to see her shower.

John continued. "Well, she told me that earlier tonight she heard Hunter yelling and screaming at Scarlett, calling her names. She said there was also a lot of bumping against the wall".

Randy felt his jaw drop. "Why didn't she go get somebody to help?"

"She was scared. She said she didn't know what to do".

Randy felt himself lean against his car door. He was now gripping onto his bag. "I knew that was a bruise on her arm", he said, more to himself, "Why? Why would he do that to her?"

"I don't know, man. But, you know what Ric had the nerve to tell me when I asked him about the bruises on her face? He said, 'The dumb bitch just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. That's why she's constantly running into things' ".

"Yeah, and those _things_ just happened to be Hunter's fists". Randy said, finally just letting his bag fall to the floor.

"You should go see her. It's bad." John said, walking off.

Randy stood there a moment longer. Deciding between either going back in the arena to check on her or go to the hotel. Well, actually it was a no brainer. He picked up his bag and ran back into the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter was in a good mood when he left Mr.Mcmahon's office. He had his rematch at Taboo Tuesday, but he wanted to get his hands on him before then. When he got back to his lockeroom, he noticed Scarlett wasn't there. His cellphone started to ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hunter? It's Dave. I need to tell you about...".

"Where the hell is Scarlett?" Hunter asked before he could get another word in.

"She's in the lockeroom".

"I'm in the lockeroom, and she's not here".

"Call her phone and find out where she is. Maybe she's at the hotel already". Dave said.

Hunter sighed. She was really starting to get under his skin. "Alright". He flipped the phone shut and as he was turning around to go out the door, he ran into Randy.

"Where's Scarlett?" He asked, walking past Hunter into the lockeroom. "What the hell have you done to her?"

Hunter stepped in front of him. "What are you talking about?" He asked, outraged.

"Nothing. Look, where is she?" He asked, looking around.

Hunter shoved him towards the door. "I don't know where she is. Now get the fuck out of my lockeroom".

Randy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Fine, but if I see her... see that she's been hurt, I'll make sure that you _never _see the light of day again".

When he let him go, Hunter had to redeem himself. Luckily, nobody was around to see the embarassing scene. He really needed to find her before Randy did. He quickly left the arena.

* * *

"Excuse me." Scarlett said, ringing the bell to get the woman behind the desk's attention. 

The woman, who looked as if she were in her mid-fourties, looked up from her laptop. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Could you tell me what room Randy Orton is booked in?" She asked.

The woman then turned back to her laptop to look up the information. Scarlett, waited patiently.

"He's in room 213", the woman said, giving Scarlett a confused look, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Uhh.. yes. Is there someone else booked to room with him?".

"Yes, he's sharing with a Mr. Michaels..".

"Shawn!", Scarlett exclaimed, "Okay, thank you". She left the desk to find him. She saw him in the lounge, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Scarl. How's it going?". Shawn asked.

Scarlett took a seat next to him. "Good", she lied, "Could you do me a favor?". She asked, nervously.

He sat his cup on the table in front of him. "Sure. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you mind switching rooms with me. Just for tonight. I can't sleep in my room".

He gave her a small smile. "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to switch rooms?"

She started drumming her fingers on the table. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's just been a tough week".

He nodded his head. "I completely understand. Who am I going to be sharing with?"

She felt a lump in her throat at the thought of him. "Hunter".

He laughed. "This will be just like our Degenerate days", he reached into his pocket, pulling out the room key and handed it to her, "Here you go".

She reached into her bag and pulled out her room key. "Thank you!", she exclaimed, giving him the key as she took the one from him, "I owe you one".

He smiled. "No problem".

She took the key and went to the room. Feeling a bit of relief wash over her.

* * *

Randy went to the hotel, feeling a little down about not finding her. He opened the door to his room, and smiled. "Scarlett!". 

She was sitting on one of the beds, watching television. He could tell she had just gotten out of the shower because her usually straight hair, was curly. She looked up at him and stood. "Hi". She said shyly.

"What are you doing here? I was suppose to be sharing with Shawn", he said, "Not that I'm complaining or anything".

"We switched".

That seemed a little odd to him. "Oh", was all he said. He got a good look at her face, noticing the slight swelling under her eye. He reached out, touching her face gently.

She gasped at the feel of his hand on her face. She pulled away. "No..". She whispered.

"I know he's been doing this to you. Why didn't you tell me?". Randy said, softly.

She laid on the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about". She said, getting underneath the covers.

"Yes, you do. The bruises, Scarlett..".

"I don't want to talk about it". She said, closing her eyes.

Randy stood watching her. He couldn't believe she was letting this happen. He wanted to help her, and she didn't want it. He sighed, and laid in his bed, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning Chapter contains the subject of rape, if this is a touchy topic for you, I advise you turn away now. Read&Review!

* * *

Hunter opened the door to his room, expecting to see Scarlett waiting for him. But, it wasn't her. When he opened the door, there was Shawn Michaels making himself comfortable on one of the beds. 

"Shawn? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Hunter asked, throwing his bag to the side.

"Me and Scarl switched rooms for the night", he said, lying on his back, "She said she couldn't sleep here tonight".

Hunter thought about that last part for a moment before asking, "Who were you originally rooming with?".

Shawn yawned. "Orton".

Hunter grimaced at the sound of his name. He stepped out of the room and retrieved his phone out of his coat pocket. He dialed Scarlett's number. After four rings, there was still no answer. She was either sleep or trying to avoid him. For her sake, it better be the first reason. The phone was still ringing then it went to the voicemail, and Hunter angrily hung up the phone. He punched the wall and cursed loudly, causing a barely awaken Jeff to emerge from his room.

"What is your problem? Some people are trying to sleep". Jeff said, lazily scratching at his bare chest.

Hunter mumbled under his breath and went back into his room.

* * *

Scarlett woke up before Randy did. She snuck out of bed, showered, and grabbed her things. When she was ready, he was still fast asleep. She left the room and went to the room she was suppose to share with Hunter, but there was nobody there and the door was unlocked. She walked in and jumped when the door slammed behind her. With her heart pounding in her chest, she turned around to see Hunter standing by the door. 

"Why did you switch rooms?" He asked, coming towards her.

She gulped. "I...I uh, just thought that you needed some time to yourself". She stuttered.

He laughed in a way that scared the living hell out of her. "So you make me room with Shawn?", he continued to step towards her, "You just wanted to stay with Randy didn't you?"

She shook her head. "No, I just...I just..."

"You just wanted to sleep with him, right? You know, I don't see what you see in that loser. I'm a ten time champion, baby".

She backed up until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and then she fell back onto it. She quickly tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down, looming over her. "You give it up to him, and expect me to accept that when you know that I've been trying to get some from you for the longest? Nope, it's not going to happen like that". He then unbuttoned her shirt.

"No, Hunter, please... stop". She whispered, fighting to get him off of her.

"Oh, so you wanna fight with me?", He said, and then he punched her in the face, repeatedly.

She yelped, but kept kicking and fighting. "Get off of me!"

"Shhh. Just sit back and enjoy". He said, putting his hand over her mouth.

She screamed into it, but it made a muffled sound. He lifted up her skirt, using his other hand to rub between her thighs.

She started to cry, knowing there was nothing that she could do to make him stop. Just as he was unbuttoning his pants, the door opened.

"What the fuck!?"

Scarlett looked over to see Shawn and Randy standing at the door, looking on in complete shock.

Randy ran over to them, shoving Hunter off of her. Shawn helped her up, hugging her securely. "Let's get you out of here". He said, walking her out of the room as Randy punched Hunter repeatedly in the face.

Once they were in the hallway, Shawn sat her down on the bench. "What happened?".

She just sat there, shaking. Her lip and nose was bleeding, her eye was black, and she was covered in bruises.

Randy then came out of the room, carrying Scarlett's stuff. "Come on, let's get her some place safe".

* * *

They checked out of the hotel and went to a different one that was miles away. Randy booked a room with Scarlett and Shawn got one nearby. 

"You need to tell us what's been going on between you two". Randy said. They were all sitting in the lobby.

She had been quiet the whole ride there. She just shook her head.

"Please, Scarl, we want to help you. Just tell us what's been going on". Shawn said, putting his hand on hers.

She just continued to sit there; she shook her head again. Shawn and Randy both sighed.

She finally spoke, her voice tiny and weak. "I want to sleep". She got up and walked out of the lobby.

They watched her go.

"You and I both know what was going on when we walked in there and she's obviously traumatized by the whole thing". Shawn said.

"You know, I'm not even sure I know what was going on when we walked in. I just know I didn't want it to be happening".

"He was taking advantage of her, Randy. You know that, but you just don't want to admit it. And neither does she", Shawn said, standing, "If she starts to say anything about it, let me know, okay?"

Randy nodded his head. "I'll call you first thing".

He went to his room to find Scarlett, sleeping peacefully. It was five in the afternoon and she was sleeping. Randy walked over to her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"What am I gonna do with you, Scarl?" He whispered when he got back to the door. He left again, he couldn't get the image of Hunter trying to have his way with her out of his mind and it bothered him. He wanted to protect her, but he also wanted to know the reason behind his sudden attitude change.

He walked back to the lobby and called John to tell him what happened.

"I can't believe that asshole would do something like that!", John exclaimed, "I can't believe he'd stoop so low as to try and raping her".

John was the first person that had refered to it as "rape". Randy and Shawn had just called it "taking advantage of", which has the same meaning but rape was definitely more powerful of a word.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what the hell has gotten into him, but it has got to stop".

"Good thing you and Shawn came when you did because it could've been alot worse".

"Yeah, look, I'm gonna call Jeff and tell him what's going on".

"Alright", John said, "And Randy? Take care of her".

Randy sighed. "I will". Once he hung up, he didn't even feel like calling Jeff anymore. He just wanted to hurt Hunter. Hurt him more than he did earlier. He then ran back to the room to check on her again; she was still sleeping. He sat on the chair next to her bed, and watched her. Watching her chest rise and fall, and listening to her slight breathing, she was almost like a child. He was going to protect her, he wasn't going anywhere.

And he was damned if he was letting Hunter get anywhere near her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy woke up later that night to find that Scarlett wasn't in bed. He began to panic. "Scarlett!" He said, getting out of the chair that he had been sleeping in. He then heard whispering in the bathroom, and opened the door a bit. Scarlett was sitting on the edge of the tub, her back to the door, talking on her phone.

"Hunter, I'm sorry". She said, lowly.

Randy couldn't believe it. She was talking to him after what he had did to her just earlier that day. Randy cleared his throat, startling her. "Uh.. I'll call you back". She hung up the phone and turned to Randy, who was, at this point, angry.

"I can't believe you!" He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you apologize to him after what he tried to do to you earlier. Are you crazy?"

She hung her head. "You don't understand".

"I don't understand what, Scarl? I don't understand that he's a complete monster that's trying to control you? Yeah, I don't understand that. Why don't you explain it to me then".

She gave him an evil look. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Everything Hunter does, he does for a reason".

"So when he hits you, he does it for a purpose?"

She stood and walked out of the bathroom. "I don't need this bullshit". She walked to the door to leave.

Randy grabbed her arm before she could open the door. "Look, I know I'm coming on strong, but that's only because I care about you. I really want to help. Please, just tell me what's going on".

"Let me go", she said, jerking her arm from his grip, "I'm a big girl Randy. I can take care of my damn self". She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Randy just stood there, furious at her. He let her leave though. She said it herself, she can take care of herself. She didn't need him.

But why did he feel so guilty? He walked over to Shawn's room. As soon as Shawn answered the door, Randy told him. "I let her leave".

"What!? Why? What the hell were you thinking?".

Randy walked into the room and sat on the bed. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking".

"You're damn right you weren't thinking. If Hunter finds her, God knows what he'll do to her". Shawn said, nervously.

"It's strange because I found her in the bathroom on the phone apologizing to him". Randy said.

"She's very vulnerable and Hunter uses that as her weakness. It's sickening".

"I can't believe I just let her leave", Randy said, putting his head in his hands, "I'm so stupid. If something happens to her, it'll be all my fault".

"Come on, you know that's not true. Besides, nothing's going to happen to her. I'll call John and Jeff and tell them to keep an eye out for her if she catches a ride back to that hotel". Shawn said, reaching for the phone.

Randy knew that Shawn was right, she was gonna be okay.

She was gonna be okay.

* * *

Scarlett was fed up with Randy trying to help her. She didn't need any help. She got all the way to the parking lot and noticed that she had caught a ride with Randy and Shawn. She got her phone out and dialed a familar number. 

"Hunter? Can you come get me?"

* * *

Hunter had cleaned himself up as best as he could seeing as how he had bruises on his face, his ribs were bruised, and he had a bloody nose. Scarlett had just called him for a ride and he was going to get her. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where she was waiting for him. 

She got into the car, shyly smiling at him. "Thanks for coming to get me". She said.

He smiled. "No problem".

They drove in silence for a while until Hunter felt like he had to address his actions from earlier that day. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me", he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible, "I mean, I guess the thought of you with Randy just made me jealous".

"We didn't do anything. He slept in his own bed and I slept in mine". She said.

"I know that, now. Do you forgive me?". He asked, hoping that would get her.

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Yes".

Hook, line, and sink. He had her right where he wanted her. He smiled. "Good".

She eased in her seat a little more. "Where are we going?".

"You'll see", he said, keeping his eyes on the road, "You'll see".

* * *

It had been hours since she left and still no word from her. Neither Jeff nor John had seen her. Randy and Shawn had called her phone multiple times, but got no answer. Everyone was starting to worry. 

"Where do you think she is?" Randy asked.

Shawn sighed. "I don't know, but this doesn't look good".

They continued to try and contact her, but still, with no luck. Then the phone rang. Both Randy and Shawn jumped for it at the same time.

"Answer it!". Randy said to Shawn.

Shawn picked up the phone. Randy stood, nervously, looking intently at Shawn's facial expressions. Once he hung up, Randy knew something was wrong.

"What? Who was it?" He asked.

Shawn looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "That was Jeff".

"Well, what did he say? Does he know where she is?"

"She's in the hospital". Shawn said.

Randy fell onto a chair, his body becoming stiff. "What happened?"

"She was beaten. Randy, she's in a coma".


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger at the end of this one :) R&R!

* * *

Randy and Shawn arrived at the hospital to see Jeff sitting in the waiting room reading the newspaper. 

"How is she?" Randy asked as soon as they saw him.

Jeff stood. "The doctor says there's a fifty-fifty chance".

Randy felt his mouth go dry and Shawn spoke up. "Fifty-fifty? How?"

"Well, they say she's lost a lot of blood in her head. She was beaten pretty badly".

Randy walked off, he felt as if he couldn't hear anymore.

"Where are you going?", Shawn yelled after him. He then turned to Jeff, "Stay here. I'll go get him".

Jeff nodded and sat back down, picking up the newspaper.

Shawn walked around the hospital, looking for him. He finally found him standing outside the building.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?"

Randy turned around and Shawn could tell that he had been crying. He walked over to him.

"This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her leave". He said, quickly wiping at his eyes. He never cried, but he just couldn't help it. He might lose her and it was all his fault.

Shawn put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Randy".

"Yes, it is my fault. I let her leave. I basically handed her back to Hunter".

"You didn't mean to. Look, let's go back in and see if we can see her". Shawn said, leading Randy back into the hospital.

* * *

When they got to her room, Randy started to break down again. Seeing her hooked up to all of those machines was upseting. He sat in the chair beside her bed, just like the other night, and watched her. Only this time, he was watching her to see if she was gonna wake up. 

Shawn had walked out of the room to make a phone call. So Randy was in there with her alone. He held her hand, whispering to her.

"Come on Scarl, wake up".

He kissed her hand and closed his eyes. Then there was a husky voice that filled the room that Randy knew too well.

"How is she?"

Randy opened his eyes and turned to find Hunter standing at the door, holding a bouqet of flowers. He quickly got out of the chair.

"You son of a bitch! You've got some nerve coming here". Randy said through gritted teeth.

"I know what you're thinking. And I think you should know that I had nothing to do with this". Hunter said, stepping into the room. He put the flowers on a table.

"And I think you should know that I think you're full of shit", Randy said, "You did this to her".

"No... I didn't. I would never do anything to hurt her.."

"Bullshit!", Randy yelled, "What about all of those bruises on her? They don't just appear like magic. Somebody had to put them on her".

"Are you suggesting that I did it?" Hunter said, stepping towards Randy.

"I know what you're doing and I just want to know why".

Hunter laughed and turned from Randy, walking over to Scarlett. He touched the side of her face.

"Don't touch her". Randy said, firmly.

Hunter let his hand fall to his side. "Look, I have a right to be here".

Randy snorted. "Right. You do this to her and then you wanna come and see her so you won't look like the bad guy. You're truly a class act, Hunter... you really are".

Shawn walked into the room; stopping in the doorway when he caught sight of Hunter. "Randy, what the hell is he doing here?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out", Randy said while glaring at Hunter, "But I think he better leave before I do something rational".

Hunter walked back towards Randy and got in his face. "I know you're not threating me". He said in disbelief.

"You better get out of my face because I really have no patience right now". Randy said, becoming angrier.

Shawn stood and watched Scarlett's life machine beat steadily, and then began to go faster. Worried, he stepped between the two of them. "Guys! I think something's wrong". He said.

Both Randy and Hunter stopped arguing and turned to Scarlett's life machine and watched the lines and the beeps go faster and faster.

Randy ran to her side. "Go get the nurse!". He yelled.

And just as soon as Shawn ran out of the door, the constant beeping turned into a steady, long beep, and the lines went straight...


	9. Chapter 9

Randy, Shawn, and Hunter were rushed out of the room once the nurses and doctor arrived. Everything was happening in a rush. They had been there for over four hours. Hunter had went off somewhere and Randy and Shawn nervously sat in the waiting room with Jeff and John.

Randy got up and started pacing around. "I can't believe this... I can't believe this. What if she doesn't make it? What if they can't revive her? It'll be all my fault".

"She's gonna be okay, Randy. Now will you sit down, you're making me more nervous than I already am". John said.

Randy stopped and looked at him. "She's gonna be okay? Do you know how many times I've heard that? And every time someone says it something happens".

"But, the doctors are doing all that they can..." Shawn started.

"And sometimes that's not good enough!". Randy yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. The woman behind the counter gave him an evil look, putting her finger to her lips to silence him. Randy uttered a apology and continued to pace.

"I think you just need to sit down and try to relax. If it were any bad news, the doctor would've informed us already". Jeff said, offering him some coffee.

Randy gave up and took the cup from him and sat down on the hard, stiff chair. He took one sip and put the cup on the table. He wanted to get back up and move around to get his mind off of her; get his mind off of the worst. His leg was shaking and his hands were clenched together. He then stood back up and started pacing around again. Shawn, Jeff, and John all sighed.

A doctor walked over to them and Randy began to panic more. "How is she? Is she okay?".

The doctor rested his hand on Randy's shoulder. "We were able to revive her".

Shawn stood. "Well, is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor nodded his head. "She's going to be fine. Just a little scare".

"Can we see her?"

"Sure".

Once they got to her room, Randy smiled when he saw that she was awake. He ran over to her side and kissed her forehead. "You had us so worried".

She didn't say anything, but she knew he was there. She could feel him. He looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were blank. She was staring off into space. He looked back at the doctor. "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor shrugged. "She hasn't spoken since we revived her..", and before he could say anything else, Scarlett spoke.

"Randy...". Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Randy looked at her in shock. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry", she started to cry, "I'm so sorry".

Randy turned to the guys at the door. "Could you give us a minute?".

They left. "What are you talking about, Scarl?". Randy asked.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just... I just...", her words trailed off as she started to cry harder, "I don't want to hurt like this anymore. He said he wouldn't do it anymore. He even apologized and told me that he loved me. And I believed him". She said, angerly picking at the ivy that was in her hand.

"Scarl, stop!". Randy exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"I can't do this anymore, Randy. Look at me! I'm a mess because of him". She cried.

"You can't do what anymore?".

"Keep letting him do this to me... I can't do it anymore".

"So are you going to stay away from him?".

"No! I can't stay away from him. I... I love him".

His eyes grew wide. "You love him? Scarlett, he damn near killed you. You could've died and you're telling me that you love him?".

"You don't understand; he doesn't mean any harm. It's just that I make him angry. Like that night I switched rooms with Shawn, he thought I did it so I could be with you when the fact is that I was scared to room with him".

"You don't do anything to him. He just makes you think that you deserve to be treated like this because he loves having power over you. You don't deserve this".

She sighed in annoyance. He continued. "Just answer this for me, when you get out of here, are you gonna go back to him?".

"I don't know".

"Do you want to?".

"No... I don't want to, but I don't have a choice", she said softly, "I'm scared".

He held her hand in his. "You do have a choice. Hey, how about you come stay with me".

"You don't have to do that Randy. I can find some place to stay".

"No, I really want to help. I would be much happier knowing that you're safe".

She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you".

He kissed the side of her head and watched as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Scarlett had been released from the hospital over three weeks ago and was now moved in with Randy at his home in Missouri. Vince had given her all the time she wanted to just relax and get better and Randy even took a few weeks off just to be with her. She was suppose to take it easy and relax, but found that to be really boring. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. On her way there, she went past Randy's room to find him fast asleep. She stood on a stool to reach the top cabinet for the coffee maker. When she got it, the doorbell rang. Startled, she dropped the coffee maker onto the floor, making a huge mess.

* * *

Randy woke up at the sound of a loud crashing noise in the kitchen. Worried, he jumped out of bed and ran in the kitchen to find Scarlett standing on a stool, glass surrounding the floor in front of her. He put her over his shoulder and sat her on the couch in the livingroom. "What were you doing up there?".

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make some coffee and then the doorbell rang and it scared me", she said worriedly, "I'll buy you another one, I promise".

"I'm not concerned about that; I'm just happy that you're not hurt", he said, then becoming more firm, "You could've fell and been seriously hurt. You know the doctor said to take it easy so I think you should do that, ok?".

She nodded her head and the doorbell rang again. Randy got up and answered it. It was Hunter. Randy quickly stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?".

"I came to get Scarlett". He said, removing his shades.

"If you think I'm gonna let her go anywhere with you then your'e obviously stupider than I thought".

"Look, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm here to get her", he said, "Unless you make me a trade..".

"Trade you what?" Randy asked, confused.

"Since you're not gonna be back for a few weeks to defend your title, how about you hand it over to me to take care of it".

"So this is what all of this is about? Is this the reason you've been doing this to her? Because of the title? That's low".

"Say what you want, but do we have a deal?".

Randy thought for a moment and then he shook his head. "No... no deal. Now get the fuck off of my porch before I call the cops". He said, going back into the house; slamming the door in Hunter's face.

He went to check on Scarlett, who was sitting in bed, reading a book. When she saw him, she put the book down and smiled. "Hey. Who was that?".

"Nobody. Just some guy trying to sell something". He lied. He went to his room. He had a feeling this wasn't gonna be the last time that he was going to have to worry about Hunter.


	10. Chapter 10

She had been thinking about it for the longest. She had been out of the hospital two months and she hadn't been back to work. It was driving her crazy just sitting around doing nothing. And the only reason she couldn't do anything is because Randy was watching over her like a hawk. She appreciated what he was doing, but if she didn't see the outside world again soon, she just might lose it. She got out of bed and went downstairs. Randy was sitting on the couch in the livingroom watching television.

"Hey, Scarl. You hungry?". He asked, not turning his attention from the television.

She shook her head. "No. Can I talk to you for a sec?".

He looked at her. "Sure... about what?".

She sat beside him on the couch, lying her head on his shoulder. "I wanna go back to work".

He looked down at her in shock. "Uh.. are you sure about that? It's only been a couple of weeks..."

"Randy, it's been two whole months. I think I'm well enough to go back". She said, sitting up.

He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "And don't try to stop me because I've made up my mind".

"But what about Hunter? You think just because you've been gone two months that he's forgotten about you?"

She bit her bottom lip, she actually didn't think about Hunter. "I can handle him".

He shook his head. "I don't know about this, Scarl. I don't want you to have to face him again", he said while running his hand through her hair, "Especially after what he did the last time, but if you really want to, you can call Vince today".

She kissed his cheek and got up. "I'll go call him now". She said, running up the stairs.

Randy knew he was making a mistake by letting her do this, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to control her life like Hunter.

Hunter. Just the thought of him made Randy's blood boil. He was the only reason why he didn't want Scarlett to go back to work. She was still apart of Evolution which means she was going to have to see him everyday. He just didn't want her to get hurt again. Randy watched tv for a while longer than got up and went upstairs. He knocked on Scarlett's door.

"Come in!". She yelled, putting the phone back on the receiver.

He opened the door. "I'm going out, you want me to bring you something back?".

She looked up at him from her place on the bed. "No, thanks. I'm fine".

"You sure?".

"Yes".

"Okay, I'll be back". He left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Scarlett was lying in bed when she heard a noise downstairs. She kicked the covers off of her and got out of bed. "Randy? Is that you?". She yelled at the top of the staircase. She walked down them and stopped at the last step. The back door had been broken into. She ran into the kitchen to get the phone when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed.

"Did you miss me?". Hunter whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She stood as still as she could, knowing that if she tried to fight back, it would anger him. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands caress up and down her arms. Her mind was so out of touch with her body, that she wasn't even thinking straight. She broke free of his grip and ran to the front door.

He came up behind her and slammed the door shut. "Where are you going?".

"What do you want from me?". She asked, her voice shaking.

He laughed, stepping forward to fill the small gap that was between them. "Who said I was hear for anything? I could just be here to visit. But now that you mentioned it, there is something that I would love for you to do for me".

"You're fucking disgusting". She quickly put her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that aloud.

The look on Hunter's face was a mixture of amused and shocked. "Since when did you get the nerve to back talk to me?".

"I... I didn't mean to say that".

He slapped her to the ground. "Don't ever talk to me like that again!". He yelled, kicking her in the side.

He squatted down in front of her. "Now, are you gonna behave or am I going to have to put you in your place?".

Though her body was aching, she somehow managed to lift her leg and kick him in the crotch. He fell to the ground in pain and she got up and ran up the stairs.

She ran to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her cellphone off of the dresser and called the police. When she hung up the phone, Hunter began pounding on the door.

"Scarl, open the door!". He yelled, ramming his shoulder into the door to try and knock it down.

She ran into the closet and sat on the floor, her knees curled up to her chest, eyes closed. "Go away", she said, quietly, "Please, go away".

* * *

There were police cars all around the house when Randy pulled up into the driveway. He quickly got out of the car where he was stopped by a police officer. "What's going on here?". Randy asked.

"There was a break in". The officer told him. Randy's heart began to race. He had an idea of who it was.

He needed to find Scarlett. "Sir, I live here". He said. The officer moved aside and let Randy through. Just as he was going to the front door, Scarlett walked out of the house with a female officer. Her lip was bleeding, her left eye was black, and she was holding her side.

"Scarl, are you okay? What happened?". He asked her.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?". The woman officer asked her.

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm fine... really". The expression on her face was calm, as if nothing had happened.

She sat on the porch with her knees pulled up to her chest. She seemed to be lost in thought. Randy left her alone and went to talk to the cop. He was telling Randy how he should get a new alarm system, but he wasn't listening. His mind kept drifting to Scarlett and the way she was just sitting there peacefully. He wanted to gather her in his arms, keep her safe. But, he knew it wouldn't change anything. He's tried to keep her safe all this time, but Hunter just kept finding a way to terrorize her.

He had to find somewhere else for her to stay, somewhere much safer.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck!? Randy, why are you passing me around like I'm a foster child or something?". Scarlett asked. Randy had just told her that he wanted her to go stay with John. He didn't tell her why though. Either way, she wasn't taking the news as well as Randy had hoped she would. "You keep making these decisions for me without even consoling me first. How do you know I even want to go stay with him?". She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Randy sighed and turned to her. "Okay, _do_ you want to go stay with John?".

She smirked and tapped the side of his chin lightly. "No, I don't".

"Scarl...". He said.

"No! I enjoy staying here with you. I don't want to move somewhere else", she said in a whiney voice, "Unless you're just trying to get rid of me. Is that the case because if it is, I'll leave now".

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Scarl". He said quickly. That was the last thing he wanted, her thinking that she was no longer welcomed in his home.

"So what is it then?", she was starting to get irritated.

He knew he had to tell her. "Because I don't want Hunter to hurt you again".

She gasped, the smirk that was on her face slowly fading. "Oh...".

"This has been driving me crazy. He just keeps coming back and I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I know you said you love him, and I don't understand why when he keeps hurting you like this". He said.

She sat on the edge of the bed in Randy's room. She ran a hand through her hair. "I kinda figured it was about him".

Randy sat down on the bed next to her. "What happened between you two?".

"I don't want to talk about it". She said, lowly.

"You can't keep avoiding this".

"We have to get to the arena". She said, standing, and walking out of the room. Randy got up and followed her. When he got to her room, she was putting clothes in her bag. She didn't notice him there until he sat on her bed.

"Don't you need to get ready?". She asked, keeping her eyes on the task at hand.

He shook his head. "I already have all of my stuff ready and in the car". He watched her as she went into the closet. She stretched to retrieve a box of shoes from the top shelf, and her shirt rose up. There was a huge bruise on her side.

"Oh my God". He lightly gasped under his breath. By the way it was still lightly swollen, he could tell that it was a fresh mark. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. He just sat there and watched her until she was ready to go.

* * *

Once they got to the arena, Scarlett got as far away from Randy as she could. For the time being, that is. She was sick of him asking about Hunter. She walked down the hallway towards the lockerooms, running into Trish on the way there. The tiny blonde walked up to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?". She asked, nervously.

"I'm doing fine". She said, trying to walk past her.

Trish lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side so the others wouldn't hear her. "I know what's been going on". She whispered.

Scarlett gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?".

"I know what Hunter's been doing to you. I've heard it myself".

Scarlett felt her mouth go dry, and she struggled to get her words out. "I...uh..".

Trish took her hand. "Come on, you can stay with me in my lockeroom. Where you'll be safe".

Scarlett jerked her hand away. "No! God, why is everyone treating me like a fucking child? I don't need supervision twenty-four seven". She said loudly.

The guys that were standing around, were now looking directly at them.

"What's going on?". Jeff asked, walking over to them.

Scarlett groaned and walked past him. She walked down the hall until she reached the door with that familar Evolution sign on it. She took a deep breath and went in. Hunter was sitting on the bench, in his ring attire, adjusting his knee pads. He looked up at her and she looked down at the floor.

"Why do you look so lost?", he asked, standing, "Randy finally get tired of your ass? So you come running back to me?". He walked over to her.

She backed up until she was against the door. "It's not even like that, Hunter. I just live with him. That's all".

"Oh, I see what you are. When I had the title, you wanted me and now that Randy has it, you go jump in bed with him. That makes you a whore", he said, putting his arm on the side of her head, "But, you know what? That's ok. I like whores. And when I get my title back, you'll come back to me. Even though I still own you".

"I'm not a whore", Scarlett said, angerly, "Nor am I your damn property".

He slapped her. "Wow, you've really got a little sassy mouth on you now, and I'm not sure I like it", he put his other hand to her throat, squeezing it, "I'm gonna tell you one good time, so listen up. I own you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. I can break you at any moment that I feel", he squeezed tighter until she was gasping for air, "Is that understood?".

She quickly nodded her head. He let her go and stepped back, walking into the bathroom. Scarlett was so close to passing out that she didn't even feel the blood dripping from her lip until it dripped down to her shirt. She stood there until she heard the shower turn on and she quietly walked out the door.

* * *

Trish was sitting in her lockeroom when there was a knock at her door. She got up and answered it. There was Scarlett, blood dripping from her lip and she looked as if she were gonna fall out. Trish quickly walked her into the room, taking her bag from her and sitting it to the side. She sat her down on the couch, then grabbed a wet towel.

"What happened?". Trish asked, dabbing at her lip.

Scarlett flinched. "He...". Her throat hurted so bad that she could barely speak. She put her hand to it, and Trish moved it.

"You've got a bruise on your neck. I got to get you to see the trainer". She said, standing.

Scarlett grabbed her arm. "No!". She managed to say.

"He could've done some serious damage to your lungs".

Scarlett started to cry and Trish sat back down. "He called me a whore. He said that he owns me".

Trish hugged her. "Oh, sweetheart".

"I told him that I wasn't and he got angry. It seems like everything I do and say just makes him angry. I can't do anything right". Then her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Hunter. Trish took the phone from her, and hung it up.

Scarlett grabbed it back from her, fear written all over her face. "Why'd you do that? He's gonna think that I did it and then he's gonna get mad". She said, re-dialing his number.

Trish took the phone from her and hung it up again. "He's not going to touch you again". She said, putting the phone in her bag.

Scarlett sighed. She had heard that lie a million times before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Graphic Content**

Disclaimer: I own nobody that you recognize. R&R

* * *

Randy, Jeff and John got to Trish's lockeroom while Scarlett was out in the ring with Evolution.

"This has got to stop". She said, as soon as they were in the room. Randy sat on the couch and watched Scarlett, her hand intwined with Hunter's as if nothing were wrong between them. He knew it was just their characters and it was for show, but he just got a knot in the pit of his stomach at the view of them together.

"I don't know what else I can do", he said, finally, "How can I help her when she doesn't want it? She's just so confusing".

"It's been a lot harder on her than you think. She just hasn't told you everything". Trish said.

"She hasn't told me anything. When I ask her about it, she says she doesn't want to talk about it and she avoids me".

"Maybe you just come on too strong".

"Yeah...".

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with Scarlett? She looks as if she's gonna faint". Jeff said.

Randy stared back at the tv. She did look a little dizzy. "I don't know".

"Well, she looked the same way when she came to me earlier", Trish said, "Under all that make-up on her neck, there's a huge bruise. Hunter had choked her".

Randy was becoming even more angrier. "I have to go". He said, standing up. He left as soon as he saw Hunter and Scarlett leave the ring. He ran into her in the hall. "Scarl, what's wrong with you?". Her eyes were red, and she was smiling. Her body was shaking.

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm fine", she said, quickly, "I'm fine. I'm ok".

Hunter then came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, smiling.

Randy looked at her and then at him; a sudden thought coming to his head. "Hunter, did you drug her?".

Hunter laughed. "Of course not!", he said, innocently, "Why would I do something like that?".

"Because you're you", Randy said, "Come on Scarl, let's go". He took her hand, and got her away from his grip. They walked away from him and he took her to his lockeroom.

She sat on the couch, her leg shaking. Randy walked over to her and squatted down in front of her. "Scarl, what did he give you?".

She started laughing. Randy sighed and stood up again. Once she calmed down, she looked at him. "Let's go to a club tonight".

"No, you need to get some rest".

"Come on, Randy. Please?", she whined, "I haven't been out since, like, forever".

"Fine", he said, giving up, "But, do you promise to take it easy?".

She raised her right hand, giving a mock girl scout promise. "I promise".

* * *

"Have you seen Scarlett?", Randy yelled into John's ear over the loud music. They hadn't even been at the club an hour, and he already lost sight of her. He skimmed the club in hopes of finding her, but no luck.

John looked over at him and shook his head. "Damn, we ain't even been here thirty minutes and you already lost her?".

Randy gave him an evil glare. "Help me find her". They walked through the dim lighted club, asking all of their co-workers if they had seen her, but none of them had. Randy was starting to worry. They spotted Dave standing by the bar talking with Candice.

"Didn't he come with Hunter?". John asked.

"Yeah". Randy walked towards him before turning back to John, "Wait here".

He walked up to him. "Where's Scarlett?". He asked, interrupting Dave.

Dave groaned and turned to look at him. "God, why don't you just put a leash on the bitch. It'll help you keep up with her". He said, smirking.

Randy punched him in the face and pushed him against the bar, grabbing a bottle. He broke the end off and put it to Dave's neck. John ran over and pulled Randy off of him; he held both of his hands behind his head and he walked him as far away from the bar as he could. He sat him down in a nearby booth. "What the hell got into you?".

"I'm just sick of him and Hunter. I know that they drugged her today, and if I find out that she's with Hunter, I'll...".

"What!? They drugged her?". John asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's why I need to find her, and make sure she's ok". Randy said, standing and getting out of the booth.

John put his hand out and blocked him. "Woah! Before I let you roam around, are you calm now?".

"Yes". Randy said, sarcastically.

"Come on man, seriously. I don't wanna get kicked out of here because you wanna fight".

Randy groaned. "Yes, I'm calm. Now can we go look for her?".

John stepped aside and they continued their search. They searched the club inside and out, and still didn't find her.

"Well, it's obvious that she isn't here anymore", John concluded as they stood in the parking lot of the club, "Oh no. Where's Hunter's car?".

"What?". Randy asked, confused.

"His Beemer isn't here anymore. I saw him drive up in it".

Randy began to panic. He knew he should've just took her home. He had a bad feeling that she was in serious trouble.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't do this. She was high on extacsy. But, he just couldn't resist. He wanted this too bad to let his guilty conscience take over. Not like he has a guilty conscience anyways. He had told her that they were just going for a 'friendly' ride when he knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Hunter? I think we should get back to the club now". She said, wearily. Her eyes were half closed, and she was lying back in her seat.

"We will...soon". He said.

"Where are we going?".

"Back to my hotel. Just for some drinks".

Her eyes shot open. "I don't think I can handle any drinks. I just wanna get back to the club so Randy can take me home".

His grip tightened on the steering wheel at the sound of his name. "I'll take you home. Don't worry".

* * *

Once they got to his room, she sat down on a chair and Hunter went to the mini-bar and fixed them some drinks. He sat on the bed with the glasses and motioned for her to join him. "You can come closer, I won't bite".

She hesitated for a moment, then slowly got up and sat beside him. He handed her the glass and she sipped at it, her hands shaking.

Hunter took the glass from her, sitting it on the nightstand. "Hey, relax. It's okay". He said, moving closer to her.

Scarlett felt her mouth go dry as he pressed his lips against hers; kissing her. A gentle kiss. Since she was so out of it, she actually forgot that this was the man that abused her. Until she felt his hands roughly pushing up her skirt. She pushed him and stood. "Uhh.. I'm ready to go back now".

He stood behind her, pressing his lips to her neck. "Why?". He murmured against her.

"Because I'm not comfortable here and I just wanna go home". She said, turning to him.

He grabbed her arm and slung her down on the bed on her back. "See? I tried to be nice and let you have the easy way out, but now I see you wanna play hard to get". He said, hovering over her. He unbuttoned her shirt and bra, biting at her exposed flesh.

She twisted and turned under him, trying to get loose. She started hitting his chest. "Get off of me!".

He laughed. "Randy isn't going to save you this time, baby". He took his tie off and tied her hands together above her head.

She started to cry as she felt him lift up her skirt and yank her panties down. He licked his lips and started unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down around his ankles. He looked at her body and noticed a small printing on her lower torso. He looked a little closer and noticed it said the word _Free _with a butterfly on the side of it. He touched it. "Is this some kind of joke? I guess I'm just going to have to show you how serious I am when I said that you belong to me". He positioned himself between her thighs and pushed in, a cry of pain coming from Scarlett's lips. The pain only seemed to get worse as he continuely pushed himself into her. She was crying. Hunter knelt down, his lips just mere inches away from her ear, his voice rugged. "Just lay back and enjoy it".

"You bastard!". She grinded out in pain, straining to get her hands free from their restraints. He laughed, gritting his teeth together as he felt his release near. He bit down on her neck as he thrusted deep inside of her, filling her with his release.

Her eyes were blurry from the tears, her breathing was heavy, her body hurted, and everything was spinning. The whole time she was trying to imagine that he were someone else, someone more gentle which was difficult to do seeing how he was everything but gentle. She closed her eyes and imagined that she were with Randy and that he was making love to her, not hurting her. She then felt a sharp stab in her stomach and she opened her eyes, gasping at the sight. Hunter was carving something onto her a stomach, beside her tattoo, with a sharpened knife.

"I told you that you belong to me, and now I'm gonna make it official". He said, cutting her stomach with the knife.

She started to scream at the pain of the knife tearing into her flesh as he carved slowly. Once he was done, he untied her and left. As she was slowly and carefully putting on her clothes, she looked down at her stomach and saw that he had carved a letter _H _right beside her tattoo. She could get the tattoo removed, but this was something that was gonna always be apart of her. Even if she didn't want it to be.

She grabbed her things and left. If she wanted to make it to the hotel on time, she was going to have to get a move on now.

She had a long walk ahead of her.


	13. Chapter 13

It was three in the morning, and Randy and most of the others were heading back to their hotel rooms. He didn't find Scarlett, and he felt bad. He told everyone to call him if they saw her though. When he got to his room, he noticed the door was unlocked. Confused, he went in. Scarlett's purse was sitting on the bed and there was a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. He followed it and found Scarlett sitting in the corner of the bathroom, holding a towel to her stomach, crying. He rushed over to her and touched her shoulder lightly. She jumped and opened her eyes. He squatted down next to her, moving the towel away, exposing a cut. But, not just any cut, it was a cut that was formed in the letter _H_.

"What happened?". Randy asked, horrified at the sight in front of him.

Her breathing was heavy as she spoke. "He...he...", she struggled to get her words out. Her voice got low, "He raped me".

Randy felt like he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"Then, he 'marked' me. He said that I belong to him". She said.

Randy tried to help her up, but she flinched. "No! God, I hate him! I hurt all over".

"I need to get you out of here and onto the bed. What did he give you earlier?".

She shook her head. "I don't know what it was. He just told me that it would help calm me down and relax. But he didn't tell me that it would last for hours and it'd make my heart race".

"I'm sick of this, it's gotten way out of hands. If he wants the title back so bad, I'll just hand it over to him". He said, helping her to her feet.

She sucked in her breath at the pain. "You can't give up your title, Randy. You've been waiting your entire career to win that belt".

"I don't care. You mean way more to me than any title. These past couple of months have been terrible for the both of us". He said, carefully lying her on the bed on her back.

"But, this whole thing is way past Hunter not having the title. This is about control".

Randy walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a new towel and a bandaid. He sat beside her and wiped the cut, gently. Then he placed the bandaid on it. "I have to do this. If I let him get the title, then he might leave you alone".

"I doubt that. Yeah, having the title will make him happy, but now he has this control over me, and I'm still apart of Evolution and there's nothing I can do to get out of it".

"He doesn't have control over you. He just wants you to think that he does".

"Well, I'm sick of his bullshit. I can't believe I've been so fucking stupid to keep going back to him thinking that just because he says that he's sorry or that he loves me, he's changed. I deserved everything that's happened to me". She said, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Shhh... Scarl, you don't deserve anything he's done to you. Especially this". He said, lightly touching the bandaged cut before placing a light kiss on it. She gasped at his gentle touch.

"I love you, Scarl. I know this may seem like a really bad time, but I had to get that off of my chest. That's why I'm so protective of you. I don't want to see you get hurt, but I obviously haven't been any real help". He said, standing to walk over to his own bed.

She touched his arm. "Wait! Please, stay here with me. Hold me".

He smiled and laid down next to her, and kissed her, carefully slipping his arm underneath her body so that she was snuggled up beside him. She laid her head on his chest. "I love you, too". She whispered into it.

Randy smiled to himself and watched as she fell asleep against him. He watched her sleep for a while until he fell asleep also.

* * *

Scarlett's cellphone started ringing and she woke up. She slowly got out of bed and got it out of her purse; walking into the bathroom and answering it.

"Hello?". She said.

"Scarlett? It's Mr.Mcmahon. I called to tell you that your contract expires in December. So if you want to talk about making a deal for a new one, we can meet on the twelfth of next month".

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up".

"No problem". She hung up the phone, and took a shower. When she was done, she walked back into the room where Randy was just now waking up.

"Good morning, beautiful". He said, smiling.

She forced a smile. "Good morning". She said, nervously. She sat down on the bed, slowly.

"What's the matter?". Randy asked, sitting up.

"Vince called and told me that my contract expires next month".

"Yeah, all you have to do is renew it", he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and standing to go into the bathroom, "Does it still hurt?". He asked, pointing at her stomach.

She shook her head. "I'm okay".

"Do you want to come with me to the gym?".

She smiled. "Sure".

"Okay, just let me get ready. We can get something to eat afterwards". He said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Scarlett and Randy walked into the gym, hand in hand. Some of the guys were there working out and when they caught sight of the two of them, they stopped and stared. Randy walked her over to the treadmills.

She stepped onto one of them.

"What are you doing?". Randy asked.

"I wanna work out too", she said, "I promise, I'll be careful".

He laughed. "Okay, but go slow". He stepped onto the one next to her.

They worked their way around the gym, hitting every machine in the building. After about an hour, Scarlett sat down in a chair, breathless. "I need a break". She said.

Randy laughed, handing her a bottle of water. "Okay, I'm going to keep working". He said, bending down to kiss her before walking away. She sat there, drinking the water and watching him work out. Then, a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?".

She looked over to be face to face with Hunter. She jumped out of her chair. "Get away from me!".

He stepped closer to her. "So you really are with him aren't you? After the beautiful night we had together last night? And you go back to him".

"You're sick! How can you call what you did to me last night beautiful?".

He touched her hair. "You know you enjoyed it just as much as I did". He leaned closer to her, trying to kiss her. She put her hand on his chest to push him away.

Randy caught sight of them and ran over, pushing Hunter off of her. He punched him in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground. Randy kicked him in the face over and over again until security came and pulled him off of him.

"Next time you come near her, I'll kill you!". He yelled, as security escorted him out of the building.

Randy stood in front of the building, fuming. Scarlett came out of the gym carrying his bag. "Are you okay?". She said, touching the side of his face gently.

"I'm fine. Let's go". He said, looking at her and taking his bag from her. Even though he was banned from coming back to the gym, Randy felt great. But, that was just the beginning. He couldn't wait until he met Hunter in the ring again.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know Vince is really pissed at you, right?". Scarlett asked, walking with Randy. They had just arrived at the arena for a mandatory meeting with Mr.Mcmahon. Word about his confrontation with Hunter in public got around really quick.

Randy shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, I know. I just don't know why you need to be there. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong".

"Maybe I'm the witness or something". She said, as they approached Mr.Mcmahon's office. Randy knocked on the door, firmly.

"Come in". They walked in, hand in hand. Hunter was already there, his face swollen. Scarlett gasped at the sight of him. She had never seen him so beaten up before. She didn't feel sorry for him either; he deserved it. Randy and Scarlett sat far away from him.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Orton?", Mr.Mcmahon's voice was calm in a scary kind of way, "First you attack Dave Batista in a club and now Hunter in a local gym?".

Scarlett looked at Randy. He didn't tell her that he had gotten into a fight with Dave. Feeling embarrassed, Randy started to shift in his seat. He cleared his throat. "It's just that there's been some personal things going on between myself, Hunter and Dave. I just haven't been handling it the right way".

Hunter snorted. "Bullshit! I haven't done anything to you and you attack me".

Randy took a deep breath. "Okay...".

Mr.Mcmahon interrupted him. "Look, there's obviously some tension between you two. So, instead of fighting in public, I'm putting you two in a Hell In a Cell match at Armageddon".

Randy smiled, but Hunter protested. "I'll do it under two circumstances".

"What are the circumstances, Hunter?". Mr.Mcmahon asked.

"One, it be for the World Heavyweight championship, and two,", he looked at Scarlett, "she's the special guest referee".

"What!?". Both Randy and Scarlett exclaimed.

"You leave her out of this". Randy said, warningly.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal. But, I don't want you two to lay a finger on each other until then". Mr.Mcmahon said, obviously pleased with Hunter's proposals and ignoring Randy's threat.

Randy found himself gripping onto the armrests of his seat, hard. He and Scarlett then stood, leaving the office in complete shock.

* * *

"He'll do anything to keep his top superstar happy. Even if it means putting a woman's well being at stake". Randy said, angerly pacing around his lockeroom. He then stopped and looked at her. She gave him a shy smile. He laughed. "You're so damn cute". He sat next to her on the couch and pulled her towards him, kissing her.

"Now, what are we going to do about this match? I really don't want you to do this, I'm afraid that he'll try and do something".

"I'm afraid that if he does, you'll kill him", she laughed, "You really snapped on him today. It made me kinda nervous". She said, cuddling up next to him.

"And I meant what I said. At Armageddon, I'm not going to be gentle with him. I'm gonna give him the worst beating of his life". His words made her body shiver. He looked down at her. "I promise, everything will be okay". He said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later..._

Randy woke up to see that he was in bed alone. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He got out of bed and followed it. Scarlett was on the floor, vomitting into the toilet. He walked over to her, and pulled her hair away from her face; rubbing her back softly. When she was finished, she cleaned herself up and went back into their room and laid down.

"Are you okay? You've been doing alot of that lately". He asked, sitting on the bed, running his hand through her hair.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Probably just a stomach flu".

"You sure you don't wanna see a doctor?". He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine... really". She said, trying to convince him. She sat up, looking over at the clock. "We have to get... to the arena". She struggled to get her words out as she felt the need to throw up again.

Randy watched her as she jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom. He heard her throwing up again and then she turned the shower water on. He just wasn't convinced that she had a stomach flu. It had to be something more serious than that.

* * *

"Have you told him yet?". Trish asked, handing Scarlett the cup. She sipped it and shook her head. They were sitting in Trish's lockeroom.

"What is this?". She asked, putting the concotion on the table.

"It's Green Tea. It helps with the morning sickness. Now, don't change the subject", she said firmly, getting back on the topic, "Why haven't you told him?".

Scarlett shrugged and sipped at her Tea again. "I don't wanna complicate things. I mean, more than things already are".

"Complicate things? This is the only good thing that's come out of all of this. Besides you and Randy getting together". She said, sipping at her own drink.

"But, Trish, it's not his".

Trish coughed, choking on her drink. "You mean it's...". She said, unable to finish her sentence.

Scarlett nodded her head. "I don't know what to do. It's not like I wanted it to be his".

"You're not going to have an... you know?".

Scarlett gasped. "No! I wouldn't even _think_ about having an abortion, let alone actually have one".

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Just making sure", Trish said, putting her hands up in defeat, "So you're going to keep it?".

"Yeah. Even if I have to raise it alone".

"What makes you think you'll have to raise it alone?".

Scarlett sighed. "When Randy does find out and when he finds out that it's Hunter's, you actually think he's gonna stick around? Why would he want to raise his arch enemy's child?".

"Randy's a good guy. I don't think he's going to bail out on you just because it's not his baby".

Scarlett let out a snort. "Then you obviously don't know Randy".

"But, he loves you. He's a changed man because of you".

Scarlett considered that. He had changed alot because of her, but in good ways. "You're right".

"I know I am. Now, tell him before the kid gets here". Trish said, laughing.

* * *

When Scarlett left Trish's lockeroom, she ran into Hunter. He pushed her against the wall, whispering little sexual things in her ear, touching the mark that he put on her stomach. The other hand touching her thighs. She was sick of him and all of his bullshit. She kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall on to the ground. She then put the heel of her six inch red Stilletto to his throat.

"Look, Hunter, I'm sick of the little mind games. Let's get this straight once and for all, you do not own me. I'm not your fucking property", she added a little pressure to his throat, causing him to choke, "You see my pretty little heel here? If you _ever_ touch me again, I will not have a problem shoving this heel down your fucking throat. You got that you worthless piece of sperm?". She watched as he struggled to speak and laughed. She walked off, her head held high. She had been wanting to do that for the longest, but just never felt strong enough. Until now.


	15. Chapter 15

They were both busted wide open, blood all over the ring. They had taken each other to hell and back, and Scarlett was in between it all. They were both laid out and as she was about to call to end the match, they both got back up, hitting each other with everything they had. Randy grabbed Hunter's sledgehammer and ran towards him, planning to hit him in the head. But, Hunter was able to dodge it and make Randy accidently hit Scarlett, who was standing right behind him, in the head with the hard object.

Realizing what he had done, Randy threw the sledgehammer on the ground and knelt down beside her, holding her head in his lap while screaming for the EMT's to come. She was bleeding just as bad as he was. Randy kept his attention on Scarlett until EMT's came down and carried her away on the stretcher. When they were gone, he got up and was hit in the head with the steel steps from outside the ring. Hunter picked him up and hit him with the 'Pedigree'. Another ref came out and counted the pin, making Hunter the World Heavyweight Champion once again.

The fact that he had just lost the title was the last thing on his mind right now. Dave and Ric came down to the ring to help Hunter to the back while refs and trainers tried to help Randy. He pushed them off and stumbled out of the ring and to the back where he was met by all of his co-workers congratulating him on a great match. Even though he lost. He kept walking until he got to the trainer's office, where Scarlett was sitting on the table, blood dripping from her forehead. Randy didn't realize that he had put so much force into it when he hit her. It wasn't even intended for her. Seeing her getting those stitches made him feel terrible. He turned around and left. He just couldn't face her now. He went to his lockeroom and waited for her to return.

* * *

When Scarlett left the trainer's office, she went to Randy's lockeroom. She was so happy that nothing serious had been done, especially to her stomach and her baby. When she got there, she saw Randy sitting on the couch, his hands wrenched together nervously. He looked up at her and spoke. "I'm sorry".

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He flenched. His shoulder was sore, but he didn't want her to move. He kissed her and sighed. "Now that he has his title back, maybe this is all over".

She just sat there. She knew it wasn't over until Hunter felt it was over. Or until she did something about it. She sat up, looking at him. Maybe now was the right time to tell him. She cleared her throat. "Randy, I need to tell you something...".

His cellphone started to ring before she got to continue. "What were you saying?". He said, getting the phone out of his bag, ignoring it.

She shook her head. "Nothing... nevermind".

"You sure? I can call whoever it is back". He said, standing.

"No, it's okay".

He walked out into the hall to answer the phone. She sighed. The time to tell him would come, eventually. It just wasn't now.

* * *

He watched her intentively. He loved her new fight back attitude. She might have thought their last encounter weeks ago where she had her heel to his throat would be the last of him, but she was wrong. Her actions that day only made his feelings for her that much stronger. Ever since then, he had been watching her from a distance.

Like now, he watched her as she sat on the trunk with her cup in one hand. One of her knees was pulled up to her chest and the other just dangled over; her chin resting on her knee. She seemed to be thinking about something. And she looked so beautiful sitting there in peace. He wanted to go over there, but decided against it. He would just have to settle with watching her from a distance.

* * *

Scarlett felt as if she were being watched. She looked around, but found nobody. She shook the feeling off and went back to thinking. She had a big decision to make. Today, she was either going to get a new contract or she was leaving for good. As much as she loved her job, she had suffered enough pain and it was driving her crazy.

Everything came down to her, but she didn't want to be alone when she made her decision. As much as she hated herself for doing this, she hopped off of the trunk and went to go look for Hunter...

She found him at the buffet table. She held her breath and walked over towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, look who's decided to come back. I knew once I get my title back, you'd come running back to me".

"Don't fucking flatter yourself", she said, rolling her eyes, "I just want you to be there when I go to renew my contract today".

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay".

That was all he needed to know. She turned and walked away, looking over her shoulder to see him checking her out. The look he was giving her made her stomach churn. She sped up her pace, wanting to get away from him as quick as she could.

* * *

They were all in Vince's office, Randy staring down at Hunter the same way he had done before their match earlier that day. Scarlett took a deep breath and stood when Vince came in, holding a clipboard with her new contract on it.

He sat behind his desk, placing the clipboard in front of him. "Well, I have to give all of you your credit. That was one hell of a match", he then looked from Hunter and Randy, "But, I don't understand why you two are here now".

"Uh... I asked them to be here", Scarlett said, nervously, "I mean, if that's okay with you".

"It's fine. Now, down to business". He slid the contract on his desk towards her and handed her a pen.

She took the items and looked down at the contract; the words seemed to spin around on the page. She blinked and looked at Hunter who was staring back at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't even describe...lust, maybe?

Did she really want to continue suffering through his sick mind games?

But, she didn't want to leave Randy. She loved traveling with him and being with him, but is it worth it?

"Is there something wrong, Scarlett?". Vince asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No... I mean yes... I mean...", she groaned in frustration. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. She placed a hand on her stomach, and opened her eyes. She sighed, "I can't do this anymore", she looked over at Hunter who was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "I've been through a lot of hurt for almost a year now. I can't take it anymore".

Vince gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?".

She knew this was the perfect chance to tell him all about Hunter, but she didn't. She knew it wasn't going to help the situation.

"I need to think about what's best for me... and my baby".

A rush of silence fell over the room at her comment. Randy was the first to speak. "You're... you're pregnant?".

She nodded her head and continued. "A certain someone knows what they've done to me, and I'm not looking for an apology from them, but I have to get away".

"Scarl, what are you saying?". Randy asked.

She slid the clipboard containing her contract back towards Vince. "I'm leaving".


	16. Chapter 16

_One Year Later..._

Randy stood at the door of the nursery, watching Scarlett and their son playing on the floor. He smiled to himself. She looked up at him and smiled. Their son got up and ran over to him.

"Daddy!", he stretched his arms up for Randy to pick him up, "Up...up!".

He picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're leaving now?". Scarlett asked, standing. She was seven months pregnant with her and Randy's first child together, and they couldn't be more excited.

He nodded his head. "Yeah". He walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss.

Jayden started to cry. "I'll be back though, I promise". He said, trying to sooth the young toddler. "He's probably just tired".

Scarlett took him from Randy. "I'm taking him to the park today".

"You two have fun for me". He said, kissing her again. "I'll be back soon". He grabbed his suitcase and went to the front door.

She followed him to the door. "Be careful, babe".

He turned and smiled at her. "I'll try. I'll check on you two everyday. I love you". He said, getting into the taxi.

"I love you too", she called out, "Say bye-bye to daddy, Jayden". She cooed, waving his little arm.

She walked back in the house and dressed him and then got herself ready for a day at the park.

* * *

She sat on the bench and watched him play in the sandbox with his toy cars then went back to reading her book. Life was good now, she had everything she could possibly ever want. She had a loving husband, a beautiful son, and another child with Randy on the way.

Life couldn't get any better. She looked up to see a guy squatted down next to Jayden. She couldn't tell who we was seeing as how he had his back to her. Curious, Scarlett called for him to come to her.

"Jayden, come to mommy". He got up and ran towards her. She picked him up and sat him on the bench next to her.

Who is that guy? She kinda had an idea of who it could be but thought there was no possible way it could be him. Or could it? No, it can't be. She continued to stare at the back of this guy until he turned around to face her. Scarlett felt her world stop. It was him.

It was Hunter.

* * *

She didn't look to happy to see him. She got up as quickly as she could. Which was pretty fast for a pregnant woman. She picked up her son... _his_ son and hurriedly walked towards the parking lot. Hunter stood, grabbing the toy car that his son had left behind, and went after her.

"Scarlett...". He said, catching up to her.

She interrupted him. "Are you going to harass me in a public park? That'd be very dumb on your part, there's too many witnesses around".

Hunter smirked inwardly. "No, I'm not here to harass you. I just want to see you... and my son".

She quickly stopped and turned to him. "Your son?".

"Come on now, there's no way in hell that I can deny him", he said, grabbing Jayden's hand and cooing at him, causing the little boy to smile, "He looks exactly like me".

She stepped back, jerking the toy from his hand. "Well, yeah, you're his biological father, but you are certainly not his dad".

"And that's only because you won't let me be".

"Oh please". She said, rolling her eyes. She turned and continued walking. He followed behind her.

"What, you saying that I can't be a good father?".

She ignored his question and kept walking.

"I guarantee you that I'd be a way better father to Jayden than Randy is".

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned and slapped him across the face, quickly regretting her actions. Not only because she knew it wasn't going to sit well with him, but also because she hated to do such a thing in front of her son.

She turned again and practically ran to her car. She strapped him in his carseat and got in the driver seat, hands shaking as she gripped onto the steering wheel. She looked back at Jayden, who was now fast asleep in his carseat. She took a deep breath to clear her thougts and drove home.

They were on tour in Mexico, what the hell was he doing here? How did he find her? She and Randy had moved to her hometown of Chicago when they got married, but how did Hunter know that?

She hadn't seen nor talked to him since that day last year that she left the WWE and announced that she was pregnant. He was a bad part of her past that she wanted to forget, but couldn't.

Once she got home, she laid Jayden down in his crib and went to her bedroom.

Honestly, she could never forget him. She bared his child, whom reminded her and Randy of him everyday. Not only could she not forget him because of Jayden, she could never forget him because of the mark he had left on her.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room and lifted her shirt above her baby bump; examining her stomach. There were a few stretch marks, but not alot, her tattoo, and the _H_. She hadn't looked at the mark in a long time and felt sick at the sight of it; especially now seeing it all stretched out. She traced the outline of it gently, gasping when she felt the baby kick under her touch. She sat on the bed and started to cry. What was she going to do? Randy was on a plane to Mexico and she was stuck here, with a young child, another one on the way, and a psycho.

The phone rang, and Scarlett got up to answer it, wiping her eyes.

"Hello?". She sniffled.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying". It was Randy. The sound of his voice, soothing her.

"Nothing, I'm fine". She said, deciding not tell him that Hunter was in town. She knew that if she did, he'd be back home by tonight.

"Are you sure, Scarl? Because if there's something wrong, I can come back home". He said, worriedly.

"I just got through watching the end of 'Titanic', and you know how that gets me all emotional". She said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. Well, I'm just calling to check on you. Give my boy a kiss for me, okay?".

"He's sleeping right now, but I'll do it as soon as he wakes up".

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you". He said.

"Love you, too". She said, feeling on the verge of tears again. She hung up the phone and walked into the nursery to check on Jayden, maybe it'd be best to give him that kiss now. She kissed him on the forehead and managed to smile when he stirred and made a little noise. She walked out of the room as her cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?". She said into the receiver. There was someone breathing heavily on the other end, and then they hung up. She looked, and the number and the caller was identified as "unknown". Maybe it was a wrong number. Confused, she set the phone on the nightstand in her room.

She laid down, and fell asleep as soon as her body hit the matress.

* * *

Scarlett jumped at the sound of Jayden's cry. She got out of bed, and went to tend to him. She walked to his nursery, but found the closer she got to him, the quieter he became. Maybe he had cried himself back to sleep.

She walked to the nursery, and froze at the door. There was Hunter, sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Jayden back to sleep. He looked up at her, a evil smile played across his face...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett and Jayden, no one else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you all enjoy the story ;)

* * *

She gasped at the look he gave her. "What are you doing here?". 

"Shhh", he said, putting a finger to his lips, "He's sleeping". He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiled. "He's so beautiful. He looks just like us".

Scarlett grimaced, stepping into the room. "Give me my baby and get out of here".

He stood, walking over to the crib. "This is how it's suppose to be", he said, gently lying Jayden in his crib, pulling his blanket over him.

"What are you talking about?". Scarlett asked, confused.

"This... us. It's suppose to be like this. Me, you, and our beautiful son". He walked over to the door and watched as she knelt over the crib as if to make sure he was okay.

He walked up behind her, pressing his body against her back. "I can see it in your eyes, Scarl; there's something still there. You still love me", he leaned closer, his lips to her ear. He wiggled his hips, making sure she could feel the erection she was causing him, "And if you give me another chance, I'll show you how it feels to truly be loved. Emotionally,", he placed a hand on her stomach, "and physically".

She elbowed him in the stomach, hard. "Get off of me and get out of my house". She turned in his arms and pushed his chest. "I don't love you anymore. I will _never_ love you again now get out!".

"Randy's got you brainwashed and confused. You don't know what you want anymore".

"I know that I don't want you to come near my family again. I know that you should rot in hell...". He grabbed her by the arms, pulling her against him.

"You're not denying me the right to see my son, are you?".

She gasped at the pain in her arms, but held her ground. "That's exactly what I'm saying, and I'm prepared to get the court involved".

"You're prepared to get the court involved?", he asked, laughing, "Now I know it's just your pregnant hormones talking. You wouldn't dare take me to court unless you're willing to pay the price. I'm pretty sure you don't want that now do you?".

She swallowed. "Get out of my house! I will call the cops and they will arrest you if you don't leave... now!". She yelled, waking Jayden up.

Seeing that she was serious, Hunter eased up, walking towards the door.

She turned to tend to the crying baby as he stood there, watching her again. "I'll make you love me again. I promise you that". He whispered before walking away.

Scarlett stood perfectly still until she heard the front door open then close. She took Jayden, who was still crying, out of his crib and held him, kissing his forehead. "It's okay. Mommy's here".

She walked to the phone and called the police.

* * *

Randy was shifting around in his seat, staring out the window. He just couldn't get comfortable, there was too much on his mind. This was the first time he had left Scarlett alone and he was becoming worried and restless. Noticing his constant moving, Shawn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss your family, but I promise you, they're fine".

Randy looked over at him. "I know, it's just that I just have this feeling in my stomach that something's wrong. Like I shouldn't be here. I feel like I should be at home with her, my son, and my unborn baby".

"I know that feeling. It'll pass though".

Randy sighed and laid back in his seat. Mabye Shawn was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He stared out the window again, wishing to himself that he was back at home with his family.

* * *

Trish was awaken by the feel of her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She groaned aloud, elbowing a sleeping Jeff in the side as she tried to pull the phone out of her pocket as quick as she could. He woke up, and stared at her, angrily.

"Hello?". A bitter tone in her voice. She was still half-sleep.

"Trish? It's Scarlett".

Her eyes shot open. "What's wrong? You're not going into labor are you? It's not time already is it?". Trish asked, causing Jeff to sit all the way up in his seat to listen.

"Scarl's going into labor? It's not even time yet, is it?". He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No, Trish. I'm not going into labor. You've got three more months to wait until you'll hear those words. And will you keep your voice down, I can hear Jeff questioning you". Scarlett hissed.

Trish laughed. "That's because he's sitting right next to me", she then put her hand over the receiver, and looked at Jeff. "No, she's not having the baby right now". She then went back to Scarlett. "Okay, now that I've had my excitement for today, what's up?".

"Well, let's see... where do I start? Oh, right. Hunter's here, in Chicago, with me". She said.

"Oh my... have you called the police?" Trish asked, not noticing that she was loud until half the guys on the plane were staring directly at her, including Randy.

"Yeah, but they said there was no sign of a break-in or anything".

"So, they didn't help?" Trish asked, making sure to whisper this time.

"No, God, I don't know what to do. I can't take him to court and try to get a restraining order".

"And why not?". Trish whispered a little too loudly.

"Because he said I'll pay the ultimate price if I get the court involved. And, trust me, Hunter is big on keeping his word", she felt her voice crack as she started to sob, "What am I going to do, Trish?".

"Does Randy know about this? You know he'll fly back to be with you as soon as possible".

"I know he will, that's why he doesn't know. Trish, this is his career we're talking about here. I don't want him risking it all just because of some crazed person following me".

"You mean stalking you. If you don't want to tell him, I will".

"No! Don't, please. This is a huge tour for him. He's finally getting that push to the top that he deserves. Who am I to interferee with his career?".

"You're his wife and you have to got to stop thinking that he would put his career over his family. You know that's not him".

She sobbed even harder. "I know, but I don't want to be the reason that he fails. I've been holding him back all this time".

Trish sighed. She really felt for her friend. She understood where she was coming from. "Look, sweetheart, if you really don't want me to tell Randy, then I won't".

"Thank you, Trish".

"No problem and you give my Godson a huge hug and a kiss for me". Once Trish hung up she looked over at Jeff who was staring at her with questioning eyes. "What?". She asked him.

"Well, what's going on? You were talking so loudly, so that means something's wrong".

Trish thought about it for a moment. She promised she wouldn't tell Randy, she didn't say anything about telling Jeff. Besides, he was her friend also. "You have to promise not tell Randy though. If I tell you".

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Sure. I promise".

"Okay... Hunter is in Chicago with Scarl". She said, her voice low.

Jeff felt his jaw drop. "What!? And I have to keep that a secret?". He whispered, loudly.

"Yes! You promised. Now, don't say anything about it to anyone else". Trish growled.

Jeff groaned. One of his best friend's was being harassed and he had to just sit there and accept it. He stretched forward to look at Randy, who was in the front of the plane, staring out the window. Jeff groaned again and sat back in his seat.


	18. Chapter 18

Since that phone call, Trish had been checking up on her every hour on the hour. They had arrived in Mexico safely and had just got inside the arena to get ready for the show later on that day. Jeff and Randy were sharing a lockeroom. Randy was pacing around on his cellphone. He then flipped it shut and threw it on the couch.

"Fuck!". He cursed loudly.

Jeff looked over at him. "What's wrong?".

"She's not answering the phone, and I'm worried", he said, "I'm getting nervous man".

That was strange, why wouldn't she answer the phone? Jeff felt a lump forming in his throat.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Jeff... what do you know that I don't?".

"What are you talking about?". He said, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You know something, it's written all over your face. Is it about Scarlett?".

He couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the worry that he was going through, Jeff felt the words just slip out of him in one long slur. "Hunter is in Chicago with Scarlett".

Randy grabbed his phone and ran out the door. Just as he left, Trish came in. She crossed her arms over her chest, frustrated. "You told him didn't you?".

He shrugged. "I couldn't help it. You should've seen how worried he was. I had to tell him".

Trish groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you". She walked out of the room to look for Randy.

* * *

Randy was standing in the empty hall, on the phone. He waited, and waited. Ring after ring, then she finally answered.

"Hello?". He could tell she had just woke up.

Randy let out an sigh of relief. "Baby? Why didn't you tell me that Hunter's there?".

He could hear her gasp. "What? Did Trish tell you that?".

"No, Jeff did. I'm getting a ticket and catching the next plane back tonight".

"Randy, no. Don't do that. I'm going to be okay".

"I'll be much happier knowing that you're safe..."

"And I'll be much happier knowing that you're happy. Look, if anything happens, I'll call you, but until then just stay there". She said.

Then she hung up. Randy stared at the phone, angry and confused. He let out an exasperated sigh as Trish approached him.

"Look, there's more to it than you think. She told me not to tell you because she knew you would try to leave and go back home. She thinks that she's been holding you back; she said she doesn't want you to lose everything you've worked for because of her".

"That's ridiculous, Trish". Randy said.

"That's what I was trying to tell her. But, you have to understand where she's coming from. She's looking out for you and your career".

"I'm not going to stay here knowing that my wife and family are miles and miles away from me, and they could all be in danger. I have to go back".

He walked past her. He needed to get the next plane ticket back home as soon as possible.

As he was walking back to his lockeroom, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?".

"If you're planning on coming back, then forget it".

Randy growled. It was Hunter. "You better not be near my family, Hunter".

He laughed in a sadistic way that made Randy's blood boil. "Don't worry, she's fine. For now. Stay away for as long as you can, and she'll stay that way. You come back, she'll regret the day she ever met you". He hung up, leaving Randy to wonder.

Now he really wanted to get home, but knew that Hunter was serious. Maybe he didn't have to get home so soon.

Randy groaned. Why couldn't their lives just be normal?

Right, because Hunter's on the loose and he's completely lost his mind, that's why.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlett kept herself locked in her house for the next few days, not wanting to talk to anyone. Whenever the phone rang, she didn't answer it, just let it ring. She knew most of the time it was Trish, but she still couldn't be sure. Hunter had her too scared to even go outside the house anymore. He was hanging around outside somewhere, she knew that much, but she didn't know where. She jumped when she heard someone trying to get through the front door. She ran down the stairs, and ran right into Randy's arms.

"Randy! What are you doing here?", she asked, stepping back, and away from him, "I told you to stay there".

"I stayed for three days, and that's only because I couldn't get a ticket earlier. Everyone will be back in two days", he said, moving towards her so that he could hug her, "I just couldn't couldn't stay any longer".

"Yes, you could have. I wanted you to".

"Why are you acting like I did something wrong?". He didn't want her to know that Hunter told him to stay away. He could tell she was already afraid and he didn't want to make it worse.

She writhed from his arms and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I just knew that if I told you that he was here, you'd come back and you'll never leave the spot that you're in with WWE now. I don't want you to lose everything. That's why I wanted you to stay". She said, quietly, staring down at her hands, which were resting on her stomach, "I want you to be happy".

Randy sighed, pulling a foot rest in front of her, and sitting on it. "I don't know where you get this idea that you're holding me back. I'm wrestling aren't I?", he put his hand on hers, "And I've got you, Jayden, and soon, our new baby boy... or girl. Trust me, I'm very happy".

She looked at him, and smiled. He stood and kissed her when his phone started ringing. Groaning, he went to answer it.

"Hello?".

"I told you to stay away for as long as you can. Now, I see that I'm just going to have to show you how serious I am".

Randy looked over his shoulder at Scarlett, then flipped the phone shut. He walked back over to her.

"What's wrong?". She asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

"Nothing", he said, sitting beside her on the couch, "I think we should inform the police about Hunter".

"I've already done that. They didn't help. They just told me that if he comes into the house again, then they'll do something about it".

"So they can't do anything about him roaming around outside the house?". Randy asked in disbelief.

She shook her head.

"What kind of police force are they? They aren't going to help protect a woman, who's _pregnant_, and a child from a delusional man?" He asked, outraged, "If the police feel as if it is not worth looking into, then they are not real cops, or men".

Scarlett just sat there and listened. Randy was right, but there was nothing they could do about it. If, and only if, he came back into the house would the police get involved and there was no way in hell that they were going to give him reason to come back in.

It was just too risky.

* * *

_There was something strange going on. Something... different. She wasn't quite sure what it was yet. She sat up in bed and looked around. This wasn't her and Randy's room. She looked over to find that she was in bed alone, but there was a warm spot were somebody was recently lying. She closed her eyes. Was she dreaming? She heard the door open and she slowly opened her eyes._

_"Well, good morning sleeping beauty". Hunter chirped. He walked over to her, leaning down for a kiss. She quickly turned her head so that the kiss was placed upon her cheek. Angry, he grabbed her face and pulled it so that she was facing him, and he began to kiss her roughly. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she bit down on it as hard as she could, causing a painful cry from him. She stood and tried to run out of the room to only be grabbed by her hair and slung down onto the floor. He raised his foot to kick her, but put it down when she started to cry and plead._

_"Please! Don't hurt my baby!". She said, trying to shield her stomach. _

_He laughed, picking her up. He carried her into the hall, down the stairs. There was blood all over the floor. Scarlett gasped. "Oh my God...". She stopped as soon as she saw where the blood was coming from. Or who the blood was coming from... _

_Randy was slumped against the wall, blood pouring from his stomach. It looked like he had been stabbed._

_She started to cry. "Randy"._

_He looked at her, his eyes glazed over, chest heaving. Then he stilled. "Randy! Randy!". Scarlett knew exactly what that meant and she started to hit Hunter's chest, furiously. "Son of a bitch! I hate you!". She screamed as she tried to get out of his arms._

_"You keep doing that and you'll end up just like him". He growled. She didn't stop though, she hit him harder than before. She kept going, punch after punch to the chest until he dropped her to the floor and gripped her throat...__

* * *

_Scarlett woke up in a sweat, putting a hand to her throat. Her breathing was heavy and her body was soar. She looked over to find that, just like in her dream, she was alone in bed. She quickly got up and ran into the livingroom, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Randy and Jayden playing on the floor. That eased her mind a bit, but it didn't help explain why she was hurting.

If it _was_ just a dream, why did the pain feel so real?


	20. Chapter 20

"It's official... I think I've completely lost my damn mind". Scarlett said to Trish. The superstars had just gotten back from their tour in Mexico yesterday, and instead of staying home and resting, Trish rushed over to see Scarlett. She was bouncing Jayden on her lap, as he laid his head on her stomach, falling asleep.

Trish laughed. "What are you talking about?".

"It's just that I keep having these dreams, but they don't feel like dreams", she looked down to make sure that her son was asleep before continuing, "The first dream I had, he... he killed Randy and then I was next".

Trish gasped. "Oh, Scarl...".

"I know. I woke up and my entire body was hurting. I can't sleep anymore, I always wake up in the middle of the night and hold on to Randy just to make sure he's there. I see him everywhere. When I'm in the shower, when I'm cooking, when I'm sleeping. It's getting crazy".

Trish pouted. "You're making me sad with all this talk. You need to get out and have some fun".

Scarlett laughed. "Give me a definition of your fun".

"I mean, you should be planning a baby shower instead of thinking about that jackass".

"Yeah, a baby shower is _way_ more important than a dangerous stalker". Scarlett said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Scarl. It will be alot of fun, it'll help take your mind off of things. We can get a huge cake, lots of gifts, and male strippers..."

Just then Randy and Jeff came from out of the kitchen.

"What about male strippers?". Randy asked, confused. He sat on the loveseat across from the couch while Jeff sat next to Trish on the couch.

Trish started to laugh when she saw Scarlett blush. "I'm talking about her baby shower".

"Uh huh, and why does it involve male strippers? You know what? Nevermind, I don't think I even want to know". He said, drinking his beer.

"Okay... okay, we won't have them be fully naked then". Trish said, sticking her tongue out at Randy.

"Alright can we stop talking about strippers in front of my son?". Scarlett said, placing her hands on the sleeping child's ears. She stood up.

"Babe, you want me to go lay him down?". Randy asked, standing.

She shook her head. "No, I've got him". She said, lowly, walking out of the room.

Randy sighed. His wife wasn't the same person anymore, and it was all because of one man. He hated Hunter now more than ever for causing her not only physical but emotional and physcological pain. If she didn't get a change of scenery soon, she was heading for a major meltdown.

Jeff and Trish looked at each other, noticing the emotions that filled the air.

"Why don't you two come partying with us tonight?". Trish suggested.

Randy looked up at her. "What?"

"It'll be great for Scarlett to get out and see something other than the walls of this house". She said.

"I don't know, she's not going to like the idea of leaving Jayden with a babysitter". Randy said.

"Her mom lives around here doesn't she?". Jeff asked.

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah...".

"So have her watch Jayden".

Randy thought about it for a moment. It would be a great idea to have her go out and have some fun. It seemed like every day she just seemed to get darker and darker. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Why not?".

"Great! This is going to help her, I just know it is". Trish said just as Scarlett was walking back into the room.

She smiled, nervously. "Why are you all looking at me?".

Randy stood and walked over towards her. "Trish and Jeff want us to go out with them tonight".

She looked over his shoulder at them and smiled; then turned to Randy. "And what do you suppose we do about Jayden, hmm? Take him with us?". She whispered hastily, the smile never leaving her face.

"Baby, we can get your mom to watch him", he said, "He'll be real safe since Hunter doesn't know where she lives".

Scarlett bit her bottom lip, thinking. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to stare into his blue ones. "Okay, fine, I'll go".

He kissed her. "I promise you'll have a good time".

Scarlett sighed. As much as she wanted to believe that, she just couldn't.

* * *

It was nine-thirty, and Scarlett still wasn't ready. Jeff, John, and Trish were picking them up at ten. Randy groaned and went into their bedroom to find her trying to squeeze into a black dress.

"We're going to a party not a funeral". He said, laughing.

She glared at him through the full length mirror. "Hahaha. You're lucky I can't fit this dress anyways. Or any of my other dresses for that matter".

Randy walked into the closet, pulling out an all blue denim dress. "How about this one?". He asked, holding it up to her.

She looked as if she were going to cry. "What are you trying to say? I know I'm a bit bigger than I was when I was pregnant with Jayden, but I am _not_ by any means necessary, wearing the granny dress".

"Hey, you bought it". Randy said, laughing, putting it back in the closet.

"Yeah, for Halloween". She walked into the closet as Randy sat on the bed, waiting for her.

"They're going to be here at ten". He said.

"Perfect!". She exclaimed, walking out of the closet holding what seemed to be nothing more than a wash cloth.

"What the hell is that?". Randy asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's the dress that I'm going to wear". She said, stripping down and stepping into the so called "dress". Though it was a tad bit too revealing, she did look amazing in it.

"Don't you think it's a little... much?. It doesn't even cover your thighs".

"You don't like my thighs?". She asked in that tiny voice that drove Randy wild.

He licked his lips. "I love your thighs. I just don't want other guys drooling over them"

"Well, after they catch a glance at my big belly, I'm pretty sure they'll pass". She said, walking into the bathroom.

Randy shook his head, laughing. Well, atleast she was in a lighter mood. His phone started vibrating which meant he had a new text message. He got the phone off of the dresser and checked it. Not knowing who the sender was, he opened it anyways:

_I'm watching her._

He knew it was him. There was nobody else that would waste their energy with a stupid message like that. Was he serious? That much, Randy didn't know. Luckily, Scarlett's mother had came and gotten Jayden already, and they were about to leave soon. Hopefully, it was a club that Hunter didn't know about.

Come to think of it, Randy should know better than anybody else that there is honestly no club that Hunter doesn't know about.

The doorbell rang, and he got up to answer it. He and Scarlett were going to have a good time tonight, even if they had to pretend being happy.

* * *

Scarlett was in the bathroom applying her make-up. She actually was kind of looking forward to going out now. Knowing that her baby was safe, and that she was going to be surrounded by friends helped ease her mind. She reached for her lipstick, knocking it off of the counter. She squatted down as best as she could to get it, but when she stood up, she gasped. There he was in her mirror staring back at her. She backed up against the wall, knocking the towels off of their rack. She blinked a couple of times, but he wouldn't go away. He was giving her that sick smirk.

Feeling like her lungs were being twisted into knots, she started hyperventilating uncontrollably. When the doorbell rang, the image of him slowly faded. She was seriously losing it. She slowly walked back towards the sink, and grabbed her make-up bag; trying to get her breathing back under control.

She walked into the livingroom to greet her friends who could all tell she was a little distraught.

"You okay?". Randy asked, handing her a jacket.

She nodded her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Let's go".


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett and Jayden. No one else.

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for the awesome reviews! There is more to this story, but look for the alternate ending really _really_ soon ;)

* * *

Scarlett and Trish sat at their booth, laughing and talking while Randy and Jeff conversated with co-workers. Scarlett got up to go to the bathroom when she was stopped by Dave. She took a deep breath and tried to step past him. He stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?". She asked, annoyed.

He smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you, too", he said, laughing, "I haven't seen you in a while. You're looking good. You're looking damn good". He said, looking her up and down, licking his lips.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind, I'd really like for you to get out of my way". She said, side stepping him again. She walked to the bathroom and her phone started to ring, she took it out of her purse and saw that it was her mother.

"Hello?". She asked, worried. She knew her mother was talking, but she couldn't make out her words since it was noisy. She stepped out of the club and went outside where it was much quieter.

"Okay, now what were you saying?".

"I said, there was a man over here asking to see Jayden, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked just like him".

Scarlett felt her knees go weak. "But you didn't let him near him, did you?".

"Of course not. You know who I'm talking about? Who is he?".

Scarlett sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I know exactly who you're talking about. I'll explain who he is later, okay? Call the police and keep a close eye on Jayden. I have to go". She hung up the phone and looked around. The parking lot was empty seeing as how everyone was inside. Just as she was turning to go back in, she felt someone wrap their arm around her neck from behind.

"Guess who?". The voice whispered into her ear. She struggled and screamed as he covered her nose and mouth with a moist napkin. Her screams started to die down as she fell back into his arms. He then heard someone running towards him. He reached into his coat pocket and turned to see Trish coming his way.

"Get away from her!". She demanded, and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him point a gun right at her. "Help!". She screamed.

Knowing nobody was going to hear her, he still didn't want any witnesses. Aiming right at her shoulder, he pulled the trigger. She let out a cry of pain then fell to the ground.

Hunter gathered Scarlett into his arms and quickly ran to his car, speeding off.

"Have you seen Scarlett and Trish?". Randy asked Jeff, but before he could answer there was a loud noise and a scream.

Then it was like the whole club got dead silent at the sound of a gun shot from outside. Everyone rushed out to see what had happened. Randy pushed his way through the crowd of people to the parking lot where Trish was sitting on the ground, blood seeping from her shoulder.

"Someone call 911!", he yelled, running over to her, "Trish what happened?".

"He... he got Scarlett. I tried to stop him and he shot me".

Jeff came over. "The ambulance are on their way", he squatted down next to her, "I'll stay here with her, you go find Scarl". He said, looking up at Randy, handing him the keys to his car.

"Did you see which way he went?". Randy asked.

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay, I'll find him". He said, running to the car. If he'd do that to Trish, he didn't want to imagine what he'd do to Scarlett.

* * *

He didn't think the drug would wear out so quickly, but now she was starting to stir. He knew he should've used the whole bottle, or atleast enough to keep her out until they reached their destination. He looked at her as she was opening her eyes.

"Where the hell are you taking me?". She said, her voice weak from the strong drug. She looked out the window and said a little louder. "Where the hell are you taking me!?".

Hunter laughed, placing a hand on her thigh, which she quickly pushed off. "It's a surprise, baby".

"Stop the car, Hunter". She said, softly.

"What was that babe? I didn't hear you". He said, mockingly.

"Stop the damn car and let me out you sick motherfucker!". She yelled.

He reached over and slapped her. She gasped; she hadn't been hit in so long that this pain was almost surreal. She slowly un-fastened her seat belt and reached over and dug her fingers into his eyes, using her other hand to take control of the steering wheel.

They swerved around on the dark road, somehow managing to avoid on coming cars. He grabbed the back of her head and slung her back in her seat. And just as she was about to launch out at him again, he held the gun right at the side of her head.

He wiped the water from his eyes. "Now, I didn't wanna have to do this. I didn't think it would get this far, but you pushed me to do this".

She swallowed hard and listened to his every word. "You're...".

"Shut up! My, you're a brave one now. Even with a loaded gun to your head, you still want to run your damn mouth". He pulled into, what appeared to be, a cabin. He parked the car and leaned over, he put the gun down and kissed the spot where it was before whispering into her ear. "I love you, but if you try and run, I'll hurt you".

Scarlett watched in fear as he got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the door for her, helping her out. She had the urge to run, he could see it in her eyes. So he quickly led her to the front door, opening it and leading her inside.

The smell of the inside made her want to throw up. She put her hand over her mouth and stood at the door; a sharp pinge of pain going through her stomach.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her to continue walking. They walked into a big room with nothing in it but a large bed and a small window. He closed the door behind him. She didn't know what he had in mind, but she was sure it wasn't going to be enjoyable for her. He pushed her up against the wall, and began kissing her neck. "Don't fight it, baby". He said in between kisses.

She squirmed in disgust until she caught sight of the gun resting in his back pocket. She started to play his game, moaning and pretending to like what he was doing to her. He was falling for it, too. He smiled against her and cupped her breast in his hand. "You wore this dress just for me, didn't you?".

"I sure did". She lied through her teeth. She put her hands on his back and ran them down to his ass, giving it a hard squeeze so he wouldn't become suspicious.

He groaned. "I knew you'd warm up to me".

She squeezed his ass with one hand to distract him, and used the other to reach into his pocket. But before she got to pull it out, he threw her on the ground.

"No no no no no. I see somebody wants to be a naughty girl", he said, pulling the gun out of his back pocket, cocking it, "And you know what happens to naughty girls, they get punished".

She started to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't even know that was back there, I swear".

"Stand up". He ordered.

She slowly stood, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here".

She walked over to him and he started tugging on her dress. She flinched. "Take this off". He said, lowly, but firmly.

She hung her head and cried harder, slowly removing the dress. She then heard a car outside. She looked up to see if Hunter had heard it too, he hadn't so she didn't say anything.

Moments later, she heard someone calling her name.

"Scarlett!? Where are you?". It was Randy.

"Randy!", she yelled, "Randy, help! He's got a gun!".

Hunter stepped back, caught off guard. "Fuck!". He said, grabbing his gun. Scarlett began to pull her dress back up as Randy came barging into the room.

Hunter had the gun pointing at him as soon as he came in. Scarlett ran over to him.

"Scarl, come back here!". Hunter yelled.

"Look, if this is between me and you than leave her out of this". Randy said.

Hunter laughed, shaking his head. "This isn't about you and I anymore Randy. I already got what I wanted from you, which was my title. This is strictly between me and Scarlett", he looked over at her, "Come here".

She hung onto Randy's arm tighter, causing Hunter to became even more irritated. "Dammit! I said come here!". He yelled, pointing the gun at her.

She let go of his arm and reluctantly took a few steps toward him. Randy stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him in a hug.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore". Randy said to him, before whispering to her, "Get out of here as fast as you can".

She nodded and was heading towards the door.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!". Hunter yelled.

She stopped in her tracks, too scared to move; her heart pounding in her chest.

"Scarlett, go!". Randy said.

Though his hand were shaking furiously, he pulled the trigger.

A gun shot. That was all that could be heard in the room. Followed by another one, and then dreadful silence...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Short chapter, but really important for the story. Hope you enjoy! R&R

* * *

Why couldn't he remember what happened? He only knew that the bullet had just barely missed Scarlett and hit him right in the stomach. He remembered the unbearable pain that he felt the moment it happened, but other than that, everything else was a blur.

He opened his eyes, hoping to find Scarlett sitting next to him. He looked over and saw John.

"How are you feeling?". John asked, putting down the magazine he was reading and going over to Randy's bedside.

"Where's Scarlett? Is our baby okay?". Randy asked, trying to sit up, but found it difficult to do.

"She's in a room in the maternity hall. The doctor's are checking on her right now...". John started.

"Is she okay? What happened?", he said, holding a hand to his stomach and getting out of the bed; pulling the ivy out of his arm. "I have to go see her".

"Woah, where are you going? You're not suppose to be up". John said, stopping him before he could get out the door.

"I can't just sit here, John. I need to know if she and the baby are okay". Randy said, desperately trying to push his way through the door. He was feeling dizzy and he was sore, but he had to do this.

"You can't even stand straight", John sighed, leading him back to the bed. "Look, I'll go and check on her for you, okay? You just stay here and rest". He left, leaving Randy to worry.

It seemed like hours had passed since John left. What was taking him so long? Randy needed to know if everything was just fine or not. He started to sweat though it was freezing cold in the room. He closed his eyes and tried to think about positive things then he heard someone come into the room.

He opened his eyes to see Scarlett coming towards him.

"Scarlett...". Randy said, smiling. She looked a little pale, but atleast she was okay.

"How are you feeling?". She said, walking over to him.

"I feel like shit, but I'll live. How are you and the baby?".

She kissed him softly and sighed. "I'm fine and so is she". She said, softly, placing Randy's hand on her stomach. "We're having a girl".

He smiled. A little girl; _their_ little girl. That helped eased his mind but it didn't take away the pain that he was feeling in his body. He was happy, he really was but he couldn't help but to groan at the pain he was feeling. It even hurted when he breathed. It probably wasn't wise when he got out of bed earlier.

Scarlett stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand, trying to sooth him. He looked at her face and noticed that it was slightly swollen and she had a scar on the side of her head. It wasn't like that the night he was shot, or was it? He had to know what happened.

"When he pulled the trigger, what happened?". He asked.

"It doesn't matter...". She said, shaking her head.

"Scarl, please!", he begged, "I really want to know".

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Then she stood, leaving his bedside. "I don't want to talk about it".

"Why not? You and the baby are fine so it can't be that bad". Randy said, watching her as she nervously paced around the room.

"Why does it matter, Randy?". She said, a bit of bite in her tone. She was on the verge of tears now, but was trying to hold them back.

What was she getting all worked up for? He was the one that had a bullet removed from his body, he should be the one pissed off. "What are you getting so worked up about, babe?".

She turned her back to him and began to sob. "They didn't catch him!".

"What?".

"The police didn't get him. After he shot you, I managed to get away and call the police. When they came, he sped off. I didn't even see which way he went". She said, her back still towards him.

"Scarl, look at me". He said.

She just continued to stand there, back towards him, crying. She then walked out of the door, leaving Randy to wonder.

He knew she was upset, but why couldn't she see that he needed her now more than ever. He closed his eyes and groaned.

When was all of this going to end?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! And yet again, another cliffhanger at the end of this one. hehe. I'm so mean :)

* * *

Jeff had been searching for her ever since Randy told him she had left earlier and hadn't returned. He knew she was still at the hospital but wasn't sure where she could've ran off to. As he continued to walk down the hall, he heard a loud shriek coming from a distance.

"Help!"

He sped up his pace and followed the voice which was coming from the women's bathroom. Without thinking, he ran in to find Amy staring nervously at Scarlett, who was on her knees holding her stomach. He ran over to her.

"Scarl, what's wrong?". He asked, kneeling down next to her.

Her face was streaked with tears as she looked at him. "It hurts. It hurts so bad".

He stood, wrapping his arms around her and tried to help her to stand. Once she was on her feet, blood starting puddling around her feet.

Jeff turned to Amy who was now on the verge of tears herself. "Go get help". He said. She ran out of the bathroom.

Jeff tried to walk her over to the door, but she screamed at every step they took.

"I can't do it, Jeff". She cried.

"Okay, okay we'll just wait for Amy to get back". And as soon as he said that, she came in.

"The doctor's are outside. They can't get the stretcher through the door". She said.

He looked at Scarlett who was trying her best not to pass out. "The longer we stand here, the more blood I'm losing", she said, "I can't lose this baby". She slowly started walking to the door, wincing and yelping at the pain. Jeff was behind her to catch her just incase she were to faint.

Once out, they placed her upon the stretcher and carried her down the hall. He looked over at Amy who was shaking and crying.

"What happened?". He asked.

"I don't know. I walked into the bathroom and she was there". She said, wiping her eyes.

"You didn't see anything happen to her?".

"No. I don't know what happened". She said a little louder.

Jeff knew there was more than what she was telling him, but he didn't pressure her on. "Go to the waiting room and tell John what's going on. I'll go tell Randy".

"Are you sure you want to tell Randy? He's already in enough pain".

Jeff nodded. "I know, but he has to know about this".

He watched her walk off and then started towards Randy's room. He walked slowly so he could think about how exactly he was going to tell him that his wife and unborn child's life were at risk. Maybe he shouldn't tell him...

No! He had to tell him, but how? Before he knew it, he had reached his room. He took a deep breath and walked in to find Randy staring blankly at the wall. He turned to the door when he heard Jeff come in.

"Where is...".

"There's something wrong". Jeff said, before Randy could finish.

He slowly sat up in his bed, causing one of his pillows to fall to the floor. "What happened? What's wrong with Scarlett?".

Jeff walked over to him, kneeling down to pick up the pillow. "I don't know if it's anything critical or not...".

"Dammit! Answer the question!". Randy yelled through gritted teeth, taking the pillow from him and throwing it across the room.

Jeff sighed. He knew there wasn't going to be an easy way to tell him. "She's bleeding, man. Alot. I don't know what happened. Amy found her in the bathroom but she said she doesn't know what happened to her".

"Go find out if she and the baby are going to be alright". Randy said, finally, after a few moments of silence.

Jeff nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

He had been in the waiting room for hours and still no word on the condition of Scarlett or the baby, and he was becoming worried and restless. Now, it seemed as if half of his co-workers had came out to show their concerns. Jeff closed his eyes for what seemed to be a minute and then was nudged in the side by Amy.

He opened his eyes to see a doctor coming towards him, and he quickly stood. "How is she?".

The doctor let out an heavy sigh, signaling that there was definitely something wrong. "We tried all that we could, but there was just too much blood loss. She's fine, but I'm afraid we couldn't save the baby".

Jeff heard gasps fill the room and he knew that he was going to have to be the one to tell Randy about this. "Do you know what might've caused all of this?". He somehow managed to ask.

"We're not sure, but we're certainly looking into that".

Once he left, Jeff sat back down, feeling as if he we're floating. Shawn came over and sat beside him.

"I'll tell him if you want". He suggested.

Jeff nodded. "This is gonna crush him. He was looking forward to this baby".

"I know, but I think we should go see Scarlett first and then go tell him". Shawn said, standing.

* * *

After their visitation with Scarlett, Jeff was pretty sure that he didn't want to go with Shawn when he told Randy the news. She looked so broken inside, and for good reason. The whole time they were there, she didn't speak. She just stared at the ceiling as if looking for a way out. Even though she had Jayden, that baby meant just as much to her.

Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the hall. He found Amy in the waiting room, crying.

"What's wrong?". He asked, softly.

She continued to cry and stared down at the floor. "I need to talk to you".

He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder, lightly. "I'm listening".

"I lied to you, Jeff". She said, lowly.

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "About what?".

"About when I said I didn't know what happened to Scarlett", she said, finally looking at him, "I know exactly what happened".


	24. Chapter 24

She took a deep breath and continued. "I walked into the bathroom and I saw some guy in there and Scarlett was fighting and screaming for him to get off of her, but before I could do anything, he got out through the window and then I asked her what happened and she just fell to her knees, crying. She said that she couldn't breathe and that she was afraid he might've done something to her baby. I freaked out and started to scream for help".

"Did you see who it was?".

She shook her head. "I only saw the back of him. He had long, blonde hair. Actually, it was like a dirty blonde", she sighed lightly, "I can't believe somebody would do that to her".

"What exactly did he do?". Jeff asked, knowing exactly who it was.

"He... he was... I can't even say". She said, finding it hard to find the right words.

"Amy, please. I know it's hard, but this is really important". Jeff said.

"He had his way with her. If you know what I mean...".

"You mean he raped her!? _Again_?!". He asked, shocked.

She nodded her head. "Again? You mean you know who it was?".

"Yeah, I know exactly who it was. Look, I can't explain everything right now. I have to go check on Randy", he said, standing, "Thanks".

* * *

Randy had spent the past couple of minutes in silence, crying. Shawn's words still re-playing over and over in his mind. His daughter, their daughter was gone. All because of one evil man. He could only imagine what Scarlett was thinking and feeling, but he knew it was similar to the way he was feeling. Maybe worse. He wanted to kill him for putting his family through all of this. He wanted to make him pay and suffer the way they had. 

His days of torturing were numbered just as soon as Randy was released out of the hospital.

* * *

Why? Why her of all people? No matter where the went, no matter what they did, he still found a way to torture them. And now, he cost her the one thing that mattered the most, her unborn child.

"Scarl, I know the pain you're going through, and there is nothing in this world that can make what he's done to you and Randy right". Shawn said, interrupting her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "You know my pain? No, Shawn, you don't know my pain at all. You don't even have a clue about the pain I'm going through right now". She said, coldly.

"Yes, I do. I know exactly how it feels to lose someone you love so much..".

"You have no fucking idea how hard it is to lose your own child before you even got to see them! She was so innocent Shawn and he took her away from me", she said, starting to cry, "What's going to happen once we leave here? How am I suppose to explain all of this to Jayden? He was looking forward to being a big brother and I don't want to have to break his little heart, but I know I'm going to have to".

"You're right, I don't know how it feels and I'm truly sorry that it happened".

"I want that bastard to pay", she said through tears, "I want him to suffer the way I have, but only worse. I want him to die and rot in hell".

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic? You don't really want to wish death upon someone". Shawn said.

"Dramatic!? Are you serious right now? He abused me, raped me, shot my husband, raped me again and then made me lose my baby. And you have the _nerve_ to tell me that I'm being fucking dramatic!", she yelled, "You only say that because you don't know the pain and suffering I'm going through".

He stepped forward to reach for her head, but she moved it away. "I'm sorry". He said, softly.

She turned away so that she was staring out the window. "Just leave me alone".

Shawn sighed, and left the room. Scarlett stared out the window a while longer afterwards. It was a beautiful day outside, but inside, here at the hospital, was like hell. She turned away from the window and started to cry again. She really hated that she told Shawn to leave because she was afraid of being alone, just incase he showed up again. It was too late now, though.

She probably should've thought of that before.


	25. Chapter 25

He had been vised to take it easy, and that's what he was trying to do, but couldn't because he was so worried about Scarlett. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, and she wouldn't be there, most of the time crying in the bathroom. Like tonight, only when he got up to check on her, she wasn't in the bathroom. He went to check in Jayden's nursery, but she wasn't in there either.

Then he heard soft sobbing coming from the next room. He went and stood at the door as he watched her sitting in a rocking chair next to the crib that was for their daughter, holding a teddy bear. She was staring at the crib as if watching an infant sleep, but she was crying. She touched the white blanket that was hanging over it and she started to cry even harder, burying her face in the top of the bear's head to muffle her cries.

He didn't know what to do. He knew that if he went in there and tried to comfort her, then he would break down and she didn't need that. She needed him to be strong for the both of them, but just looking at her now brought tears to his eyes. He hadn't looked nor been in his daughter's nursery since that tragic day, and he had planned to keep it that way, he just couldn't believe the fact he would never get to see her. Until that day, he didn't even know that it was a girl and he was looking forward to his little princess, and then just like that, she was gone.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, furiously, as he continued to watch her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up". She sniffled, without even looking back at him.

He needed to, but there was no way he was walking into that nursery. He just couldn't do it. "You didn't wake me up".

"All this crying doesn't do any good, but it's the only way I can just... let go".

"What do you think about facing him in court?".

She stilled in the chair. "What?".

"Scarl, if we take him to court there's no way he won't get life in prison". He said.

She squeezed onto the bear. "I don't know. I'd rather not see him at all right now..".

"I know your scared, but if we don't do this he's just going to keep this up and it's going to get worse".

"I don't think it can get any worse than him shooting you and killing our baby". She said.

He swallowed hard. "I think it can, unless we do something about it".

"I don't want to do it, Randy". She said, standing. She walked towards the door, shoving the bear into his hands without looking at him, and she walked out.

He looked down at the bear in his hands and then back up into the nursery, anger filling his body. He threw the bear into the room, angrily, and headed back to his and Scarlett's room to find her curled up on the side of the bed, staring at the wall.

He laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around, but she squirmed away from him. He sighed and rolled over, turning off the light.

* * *

Scarlett pushed the basket out of the store and watched as Jayden struggled to open the new toy car she had just bought him. She was coping better than before and Randy hadn't mentioned anything about taking _him_ to court since then. She smiled and took the package from him, opening it. He squealed and kicked his legs against the basket as she handed it to him.

She leaned forward and kissed his face. "You're so cute. Yes you are...". She cooed at him.

"Scarlett?".

She stood up straight to find Hunter standing in front of her basket. "You son of a bitch!". She yelled, ramming her basket into his legs.

"Scarl, stop!". He said, putting his hands on it to prevent it from hitting him again. "I really need to talk to you".

She hit him with the basket again, adding a little more force. "You want to talk after what you did? I don't want to hear anything you have to say".

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your baby". He said, stepping around so that he was standing beside her.

She backed up and hit him again. "You want to apologize? It's too fucking late for that. Not only did you shoot my husband, but you _killed_ my baby. That is just unforgivable". She said, hitting him again.

His legs were probably black and blue now. "W...what?". He stammered.

"Yeah, you cost me my daughter you bastard! My innoncent baby girl and I hate you more than ever for that". She said, her eyes starting to fill with tears, but she refused to let them fall in front of him.

People were gathering around watching as if it were some show, but nobody stepped in.

"Wha... I..didn't..". He couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore.

"You're lucky this is just my basket because if I were in my car I would've ran your ass over as soon as I saw you". She said, hitting him one last time before heading to her car.

She threw her bags into the back and put Jayden in his carseat. She got in the driver's seat and finally started to cry. She drove home, thinking.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

She had decided not tell Randy about her run in with Hunter. After she put away the groceries and laid Jayden down for his nap she went into their bedroom to find Randy lying in bed watching television. He looked over at her and turned the T.V. off.

She took a deep breath. "Randy? I think I'm ready to take him to court".

He got out of bed and walked to the door where she was standing and hugged her.

"I'm ready for this to be over". She said into his chest.

Randy kissed the top of her head and held her close as she cried. He was ready for this to be over too.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:Wow, haven't updated this in forever. Sorry about that. Well, here's the last chapter for you guys. Thanks sooo much to all who have read and reviewed since the beginning. As of right now, I have no inspiration to do a sequel to this. You'll find out what I mean by the end. R&R

Oh, doesn't the beginning of this chapter look familiar? It should. LOL.

I still only own the OC's.

* * *

_Hunter had cleaned himself up as best as he could seeing as how he had bruises on his face, his ribs were bruised, and he had a bloody nose. Scarlett had just called him for a ride and he was going to get her. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where she was waiting for him._

_She got into the car, shyly smiling at him. "Thanks for coming to get me". She said._

_He smiled. "No problem"._

_They drove in silence for a while until Hunter felt like he had to address his actions from earlier that day. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me", he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible, "I mean, I guess the thought of you with Randy just made me jealous"._

_"We didn't do anything. He slept in his own bed and I slept in mine". She said._

_"I know that, now. Do you forgive me?". He asked, hoping that would get her._

_She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Yes"._

_Hook, line, and sinker. He had her right where he wanted her. He smiled. "Good"._

_She eased in her seat a little more. "Where are we going?"._

_"You'll see", he said, keeping his eyes on the road, "You'll see"._

_They drove for what seemed to be hours until Hunter finally pulled into a motel. _

_Scarlett sat up, checking her surroundings, not noticing where they were. The motel was the only thing around, no gas stations, no department stores, nothing. Just a rundown motel._

_She swallowed. This couldn't be where he was staying. Hunter . She looked over at him. "Uhh... where are we?". She asked, her voice squeaking. _

_He just laughed, parking the car. He looked over at her. "Relax"._

_She just watched him as he got out of the car, but she didn't move. She didn't trust him, or their surroundings, and she just wanted to go back now. _

_He stopped, turning back to the vehicle. He walked over to her side and opened the door. "Get out". He said, trying to remain calm._

_She shook her head, gripping on to her seatbelt. _

_"Scarlett, get out of the car". He said, his voice now seeping with anger._

_"No", she said, softly._

_He groaned, reaching over and unbuckling her seatbelt. _

_"No!", she screamed._

_Hunter grabbed her by the hair, throwing her out of the car, and on to the hard pavement. _

_She landed head first, her vision becoming blurry from the impact. She slowly stood, holding the side of her head which was throbbing in pain. She pushed his chest. "I knew I shouldn't have called you", she said, furiously, "I can't believe I fell for all of your bullshit again. Randy was so right about you"._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. He started pushing her towards the hotel._

_She stopped. "Let me go!", she screamed, hitting his chest. _

_Becoming angry with her, he punched her in the jaw. She fell to her knees, the pain in her head somehow becoming worse. He pulled her to her feet, grabbing her face. "You were with Randy? Do you see what that asshole did to me?". He asked, motioning to the bruises on his face._

_Scarlett balled her fists at her sides, and when she managed to get her face free of his grip, she reached up and punched him back. _

_He stood there for a moment, a smile slowly crossing his face. He grabbed the back of her head. "Don't you ever put your damn hands on me again". He sneered. He then slung her to the ground, her body landing with a sickening 'thud'... _

* * *

"Scarlett? Are you okay?". Randy asked, trying to get her attention. They were sitting in their lawyers office. She was starting to shake, her breath hitching. 

She just sat there, afraid. Why was she just now remembering what happened that night?

_Kick after kick to the head, after so many of them, she couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Her body going completely numb._

"Scarlett?". Randy said again, this time a little more worried.

_Why couldn't anyone hear her screaming?_

Randy stood, grabbing Scarlett's hand and pulling her to her feet. He led her out into the hallway.

_She could feel the blood flowing from her head on to the ground beneath her, yet he continued his assault on her. He was saying something, but she couldn't make out what it was. _

Randy touched her shoulders, and she jumped, backing away from him.

"Don't touch me". She said, softly.

He knew she must have been thinking about Hunter. This wasn't unusual. She did this often, but it was usually when she was asleep. She'd have a really bad dream involving him, and she'd wake up in tears.

He sighed, and tried to soothe her, get her to understand that he wasn't there and that she was safe.

_Everything was starting to fade right in front of her. _

Randy stepped towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders again.

"Don't touch me!", She said, a little louder than before. She started pushing against his chest, body shaking furiously.

"Shhh... Scarlett, it's okay. He's not here, it's just me; Randy", He said, soothingly, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her against him; trying to get her to calm down. He whispered, repeatedly, "It's okay... it's okay".

After awhile, Scarlett gave up trying to fight him, and subsided into his arms, breaking down in to tears. Her body was still shaking in his arms as she clutched on to the front of his shirt, holding on so tight that her knuckles were slowly turning pale.

Randy sighed, stroking her hair.

Scarlett buried her face in his shirt when she was completely calmed. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed.

He smiled down at her as she said, "I feel like a idiot".

Randy wiped the tears from her eyes as he said genuinely, "You're not an idiot. What happened?".

She buried her face in his shirt again, and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it..".

"Scarlett", Randy said, voice firm, "Remember what we agreed on? Whenever you have one of those dreams, you'd talk about it with me. No more shutting me out, let me help".

She sighed, not really wanting to talk, but knowing she didn't really have a choice. She made to get out of his arms, only to have him hold her to him even tighter. She sighed again, "Randy, let me go".

After she noticed he wasn't letting up, she whined, her voice weak. "Please, let me go".

He stepped back, noting the hurt in her voice. He watched as she walked over to a chair and sat down. He stood in the same spot, deciding to give her her space.

"I don't know why, but, I remember what happened the night when I left the hotel and went with him", she stared down at the floor, "You remember that night?".

"Yeah, I remember". Randy felt his heart skip a beat as he thought back to that awful night. He really didn't want to think about it because he was so close to losing her, but he needed to know what she remembered. It might be able to help them in court. He nodded his head as a sign for her to continue.

And she did, "I remember that when we got to the hotel, I chickened out and got scared. I wouldn't get out of the car, and he got angry", she stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing, "He threw me out of the car, and... I remember hitting my head really hard. I got up and started yelling at him, hitting him. Then he grabbed me by the back of my head and threw me to the ground", her hands were shaking nervously as she spoke, "After that, he just kept kicking me. In the stomach, in the back, but mostly in the head".

She stopped, looking over at Randy who was looking as if he could strangle the next person he saw. She stood, and walked over to him, hugging him. She could feel that his body was stiff, and she looked up at his face as she asked, "Are you okay?".

He nodded. "I'm okay. Let's get back in there and see when we can get this over with". He said, walking them both back into the office.

* * *

They hadn't expected it to go so well, but it did. Scarlett couldn't keep the smile off of her face even if she tried. She looked over at Randy, who was focused on the road, but she could tell he was just happy as she was. She turned and looked out the window. She couldn't believe it was finally over. 

_"We, the jury, find Hunter Hearst Helmsley guilty on all accounts"._

She just about jumped out of her seat in joy when they said that. She didn't, of course, but that didn't stop her from laughing inwardly at him. He was sentenced to life in prison, where he belonged.

It was time for them to start living their lives anew.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Come on daddy! Keep up". Jayden said, tugging Randy's pants leg, trying to get him to walk faster.

Randy looked down at him and smiled. He didn't even noticed that he was lagging behind. They were taking a walk through the park, and somehow Randy got behind as he just watched his family. He laughed as his son continued to pull on his leg. Randy bent down and picked him up, placing the toddler on his shoulder.

Jayden squealed in laughter. "Daddy, put me down!".

Randy did as asked, smiling as he watched him run up to his mom, who had stopped at a bench and removed his baby sister from her stroller.

Heaven Angelina Orton.

They finally had their little girl, his little princess. She was only a month old, and yet they could already make out her personality. She was so.. lively. Always smiling and cooing; rarely ever crying, especially when he held her.

He continued to watch them as Scarlett sat down with the infant, Jayden climbing on to the bench next to her, trying to get a glance at his baby sister. Whom he had taken a strong liking to the day she was born.

The sight in front of him brought a smile to his face. His phone vibrating in his pocket quickly ruined it. He checked it and saw that he had a new text message:

_This isn't over. I'm still watching her._

Randy looked around, nervously, before angrily flipping the phone shut, tossing it to the ground and stepping on it. He sighed and walked over to the table to join his family.


End file.
